el capitan y la nueva shinigami
by sofys
Summary: ¿que pasaria si karin se convirtiera en shinigami?¿y si se enamorara de toushiro?¿y si toushiro se enamorara de karin? !si quieren saber las respuestas, lean este fic¡ esta historia ya esta terminada, la continuacion se llama "nuestros hijos"
1. el capitan y la nueva shinigami

**El capitán y la nueva shinigami**

Es un hitsugaya x karin

Capitulo 1º: la nueva shinigami

Era una día mas…solo era otro , por tener tal poder espiritual Karin kurosaki era perseguida "INTENSAMENTE" por los hollow's, cosa que no le agradaba.-por culpa de esos idiotas, ichigo me ha hecho entrenar como una loca-pensó-desde los 12 años que entreno y aun así a el no le parece suficiente…además esto de salir de mi cuerpo…me es…un tanto incomodo.

Flashback

Era un día de lo mas normal, iba caminando por el parque despues de la escuela.

Cuando de repente, sentí algo extraño dentro de mi…pueden llamarlo un mal presentimiento si quieren.

Yo para esa altura estaba totalmente enterada de lo de la sociedad de almas los shinigamis y todo eso.

Lo malo de todo esto era que el poder sentir precencias y ver fantasmas, me habia convertido en el centro de "cosas que proteger" de la lista de ichigo, quien por eso me obligaba a hacer lo que segun el es "obligatorio" en mi condicion, entrenar.

En eso senti un riatsu que se hacia mas fuerte y cercano, empeze a preocuparme seriamente, porque estaba en un lugar publico y tendria muchos problemas para sacar a la gente del lugar y abandonar mi cuerpo, cosa que habia aprendido hace unas semanas al tratar de matar a otro hollow.

me harte y empeze a correr en direccion al lago del parque, para mi suerte habia empezado a llover y la gente se habia ido en busca de un refugio. Entonces pude ver a el hollow que habia cuasado tanto alboroto en mi cabeza, parecia una sepiente cascabel mesclada con una cobra.

tenia ojos rojisos y piel escamosa, tenia su cuerpo enrollado, como si me estubiera esperando. su cola producia un sonido molesto, o mejor dicho ensordecedor . Apenas y habia tenido tiempo para salir de mi cuerpo cuando el hollow me atrapo con su cola y empezo a aplastarme mientras el molesto sonido empezaba a adormecerme.

mi vista se estaba tornando borrosa y ya no sentia mis piernas, solo senti un dolor intenso en mi cintura, la molesta resa del hollow y fui perdiendo la conciencia hasta que cai dormida.

cuando me desperte estaba en el almacen al que yuzu suele ir, estaba a mi lado ichigo y rukia, quien me ayudo a sentarme aunque no tenia esa nececidad. Me preguntaba quien me habia salvado, entonces vi auna chica de pelo negro pero de sonrisa timida.

-fue ella, aunque no lo paresca es muy fuerte- dijo el tipo extraño de sombreromientras entraba.

-gracias...- murmure.

-no fue nada, tuviste suerte de que haya salido a pasear un rato, no lo hago muy a menudo- dijo ella mas en tono de disculpa.

no entendia bien las cosas, pero, pude salir de mi cuerpo y convertirme en shinigami aunque fuera por unos instantes,me salvo una niña con un caracter parecido al de mi hermana, y creo que ichigo me quiere matar.

si, definitivamente estoy en problemas, creo que debi comentarle a ichigo sobre lo de poder salir de mi cuerpo.

Fin del flashback

Bueno, actualmente tengo 14 y pronto cumpliré los 15, ichigo no ha parado de hacerme entrenar, según el "para poder defenderme solita".pero eso mas los entrenamientos de futbol y que los chicos me acosen, no creo poder seguir este ritmo por mucho.

En esos momentos, Karin sintió una presencia conocida, pero no la reconoció al instante, aun no tenia suficiente experiencias para definir segun el riatsu quien era su poseedor, aunque por alguna de esas casualidades, la imagen de un chico de ojos verdosos vino a su mente como si la ubiese llamado, entonces susurro para ella.

-podria ser….toshiro…-

la precencia parecia acercarse y luego desvanecerce, esto sucedio varias veses mientras ella seguia caminando rumbo a su hogar, donde de seguro yuzu la regañaria por llegar tarde.

Fin del primer capitulo

Sorry por que sea cortito y porfa no sean crueles conmigo, es mi primer fanfic, he cambiado el principo y seguire cambiando algunas cosas, actualmente no estoy en condicion de actualisar seguido, sean pacientes, si encuentran errores digamelos.


	2. el nuevo encuentro

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:70.85pt 85.05pt 70.85pt 85.05pt; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**El capitán y la nueva shinigami**

**Capitulo 2º: el nuevo encuentro**

En ese momento sentí una presencia algo extraña, pero no del todo ajena, intente identificarla, pero no era lo suficientemente experimentada como para hacerlo rápidamente.

-Podría ser ¿Toushiro? – murmure yo para mi misma.

Voltee sobre mi misma intentando ver a esa persona, aun no estaba muy segura de que fuera el, porque hace bastante tiempo que no le veo y además puedo confundirme. Mire al cielo y se me escapo un suspiro, empezaba el crepúsculo, en otras palabras, hora de irse a casa, camine varias cuadras bajo la mirada de esa presencia, que no me molestaba tanto a estas alturas, de alguna forma me sentía un poco mas segura, o mas de lo normal.

El porque de no poder ver a quien me observaba me estaba poniendo mal, se suponía que yo podía ver toda clase de espiritual, lo que no entendía era porque no podía ver este, había dos opciones, o me estaba volviendo loca, o se estaba escondiendo de mi, la mas lógica, era la segunda.

-Demonios- dije para mi, por andar pensando y dándole tantas vuelas al asunto, había caminado muy lentamente, y me estaba retrazando, Yusu me matara por no llegar para cenar e Ichigo me reprochara que me tarde mucho en mi entrenamiento.-¡Ja!, como si hacer 500 abdominales y correr 20 hectáreas fuera poco, excluyendo claro, que tenia pesas de 10 kilos en brazos y piernas- no sabia si la presencia me había escuchado, pero me daba igual, de todas formas ni siquiera sabia quien era.

Mire hacia al frente, me había desviado para llegar mas rápido, y me encuentro con este trío de idiotas que vienen para aquí, hoy no estoy de humor, si me molestan vaya sorpresita que se llevaran.

Un chico moreno y de aspecto tosco se acerco a mi y me hablo en un tono asqueroso -oye lindura que tal si te bienes con nosotros- estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero lo mejor era tratar de salir rápido de ahí, no estoy con ganas de esto.

-No gracias, tengo mejores cosas que hacer-respondí demostrando poco interés, pero ellos parecían no querer entender.

Entonces el segundo chico, de pelo verde y piel casi negra junto con el segundo chico, este de pelo azulado, me tomaron cada uno de una muñeca y el primero se me acerco demasiado para mi gusto.

-Creo, que no tienes demasiadas opciones- me dijo al oído mientras los otros chicos me levantaban del piso tomándome de las muñecas sosteniéndome en el aire.

- ¿En serio? -respondí en tono de burla mientras me soltaba y rápidamente dejaba revolcándose de dolor a los dos hombres que hace unos segundos me tenían suspendida en el aire.

-¡Que demonios!-grito el maleante que seguía en pie mientras que al mismo tiempo que sacaba una pistola y me apuntaba con ella, después de unos segundos, jalo el gatillo.

Unos centímetros antes de que la bala alcanzara su destino, cerré los ojos, pero no sentí el impacto, en cambio escuche el sonido de dos metales chocar.

Enfrente mi estaba aquella presencia de antes, no me había equivocado, era el, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

-Toshiro- dijo en un susurro apenas percibidle al apuesto joven que tenia en frente.

A pesar de estar detrás de el pude apreciar que estaba vestido de shinigami y que había detenido la bala con su espada.

-No te preocupes, el no puede verme-dijo el chivo de pelo blanco.

El idiota que había intentado retenerme estaba asustado ante el espectáculo de " una bala pararse de la nada ", por lo cual salió huyendo, y detrás de el, sus compañeros.

Entonces el más joven de los capitanes en apariencia se dio vuelta y se me quedo mirando un rato, bueno, me miro más de lo que ya lo había hecho anteriormente, o por lo menos un poco más de cerca.

Yo ahora llevaba puesta una pollera negra con detalles plateados brillantes, una musculosa plateada con un corazón negro, unas sandalias plateadas y una bincha negra con cintas plateadas que terminaban el conjunto.

Me di cuenta de que no solo aprecio mi vestimenta, si no también mi cuerpo pero solo de reojo, empezando por mis delicados pies, mis fuertes piernas mi chata panza y mis imponentes curvas, siguiendo por mis ojos negros y ahora mi largo, negro y sedoso cabello que me caía un poco mas debajo de las caderas y parecían delinear mi cuerpo.

Después de todo, ya entendía el porque todos los muchachos se me quedaban viendo, pero me daba algo de pena y un poco mas de bronca que se me quedaran mirando, es posible que sea bonita, pero tampoco soy una afrodita actual, así que es mejor que lo saque de transe antes de que sea tarde.

-Ven vamos a mi casa, supongo que Ichigo te debe esperar-dije ya harta.

Después de haberme quedado mirando, asientillo y yo solo me di vuelta y comencé a caminar, me quedaban unos diez minutos de crepúsculo y luego, todo quedaría alumbrado por las luces de la calle, que no eran muchas.

El había crecido, ahora era un poco mas alto que yo, tenia unos ojos verde esmeralda en los cuales si te perdías, quizás no volvieses, un pelo claro y muy blanco, y esas ropas dejaban ver un poco de aquel bien formado pecho.

Me di cuenta de que había calculado mal, apenas y me quedaban unos cinco minutos para que la noche estuviera bien entradita, así que tome de la mano a el chico que estaba a mi lado y le dije que nos apuráramos, y empecé a correr jalándole conmigo, después de unas cuadras mas, me di cuenta del contacto físico y sentí un extraño calor en mis mejillas, me pare en seco y le solté, luego nos disculpamos al unísono y volvimos a caminar, pero de forma mas rápida.

-Vamos o Ichigo y Yuzu me mataran por motivos diferentes-dije y se me escapo una risita.

-¿Diferentes?-me interrogo

-Pues veras, Ichigo me ha hecho entrenar duro y Yuzu piensa que en realidad entreno futbol todo ese tiempo. Yuzu me matara por anteponer el entrenamiento a la cena familiar e Ichigo por haberme tardado demasiado esta vez- respondí como si nada.

-Tengo dos dudas…-Dijo luego de vacilar un poco.

-¿Cuáles son?-Respondí un poco interesada

-La primera es porque te tardaste tanto-Dijo intentando ocultar que la había estado siguiendo, pues ignoraba que yo podía distinguir presencias.

-no se porque preguntas si ya sabes, me estuviste observando, o acaso crees que soy tonta- respondí divertida ante la ignorancia del joven de mis actuales poderes.

- yo no te vigilaba- dijo sonrojado.

- si sabes que lo hiciste para que preguntas, si sentí tu presencia, entre la de tanto chicos la tuya sobresale por tu poder-respondí sonriendo y riéndome suavemente, había cometido un error tonto al subestimarme.

-la segunda es por que Ichigo te hace entrenar tanto- Dijo intentando disimular su tan evidente error que por esa vez, pasaría por alto.

-Creo que es porque desde que puedo convertirme en shinigami y salirme de mi cuerpo a mi antojo, creo que empezó a enseñarme a pelear para que me defienda de los huecos que me persiguen y de los chicos que me acosan, prefiero a los huecos, por lo menos a esos los puedo "purificar"-respondí yo recordando lo de hace un momento.

El solo se quedo allí un segundo comencé a contar mentalmente cuanto tiempo le llevaba a su mente procesar la información que le había proporcionado ; 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9; y al fin obtuve una respuesta que por supuesto era otro interrogante.

-¿¡Que!?-me grito, cosa que me molesto.

-Porque gritas…son solo celos de Ichigo…-Dije yo ingenuamente.

-No es eso, ¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso a tu gusto?-me pregunto, obviamente refiriéndose a lo de mi cuerpo pregunto

-serán… unos 3 o 4 años creo, perdí la cuenta- respondí un poco dudosa pues no recordaba bien esos datos.

En eso nos dimos cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a casa mi casa, entonces entramos y lo único que dijo el chico de ojos verdes fue que quería hablar con mi hermano.

-Hagan lo que quieran- Fue mi respuesta cuando entre y hablaban de mi como un objeto.

Le guíe un poco malhumorada hasta la habitación de mi hermano, abrí y la puerta y vaya sorpresita la que me lleve.

Fin del capitulo 2º

Bueno, he redactado nuevamente este capitulo, bien, si no ha sido de su gusto, tratare de rehacerlo una vez mas pero en otro momento, gracias por marcarme los errores y esta vez he releído este capitulo para ver que este todo bien, así que creo que todo esta en orden, por lo cual lo subiré, tratare de reparar los otros errores, hasta pronto.


	3. la expicacion

**El capitán y la nueva shinigami**

**Capitulo 3****: la explicación **

En eso se dieron cuenta de que había llegado a casa de Karin, entonces entraron y lo único que dijo hitsugaya fue:

-quiero hablar con ichigo sobre tu posición- dijo firmemente

-bueno, de tosas formas vas a entrar, a propósito, hoy comemos sushi…¿te gusta?

Y entraron a la casa y sigilosamente se adentraron hasta la habitación de ichigo, donde vieron algo…un tanto "extraño" por parte de ichigo…

Ichigo estaba , ¿¿¿ABRAZANDO A INOUE???

Ok, eso era realmente extraño su hermano abrazando TAN cariñosamente a inoue hizo que ambos jóvenes se pusieran rojos. Cuando inoue si dio cuenta de su presencia inmediatamente, como un reflejo, se alejo de el se sentó en un extremo de la cama y abrochándose los primeros 3 botones de su camisa que había sido desabotonada por su , por lo visto, novio…

-karin, cuanto tiempo levas ahí… jeje-riendo falsa y nerviosamente

-yo bueno…unos 40 seg… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-insitio la chica

-nada…solo curiosidad, eh tu no eres shiro-chan – dijo evadiendo una futura pregunta de parte de karin que tenia una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa

-si, soy … HITSUGAYA-KUN – respondió con énfasis en su nombre-

-te molesta que te llamen asi, a mi me parece un lindo apodo-dijo sin pensarlo dos veses

Karin por dios que acabas de decir, y no puedo evitar sonreír, ichigo me miro con un gesto de "ni lo pienses…"

-ump, haz lo que quieras-dijo sonrojado, casi imperceptiblemente, y miro hacia otro lado.

-Bien, entonces te llamare hitsu-chan, ¿no te molesta…cierto?-dije como esperando que dijera algo.

Pero el no lo hizo, solo dijo que quería hablar con ichigo y luego me miro a mi y a inoue como diciendo "están de sobra". Me enoje por ello y solo dije

-ump, hagan lo que quieran- burlándome de la tan conocida frase de hitsugaya-kun.

-espérame Karin, te ayudo con la cena-me sugirió inoue mientras me seguía a la cocina.

Luego de esto ichigo cerro la puerta y dijo:

-ahora que pasa… creo que la hisiste enojar-subrayo el enojar

-eso no es de lo que quiero hablarte, es de ella, es sobre porque puede entrar y salir a su gusto de su cuerpo como un shinigami y porque esta vestida como una cuando sale de su cuerpo, esto no es normal, y mucho menos en una humana que ni siguiera es una shinigami sustituta-agrego toshiro.

Eso, a la sociedad de almas no le interesa- expreso sin interés a su viejo compañero.

a mi también me interesa-dijo el chico

luego se dio cuaenta de lo dicho y nervioso se exuso

me refiero al porque puede hacerlo-dijo sonrojado.

Si como no- respondió burlándose del shinigami

Solo explicame-respondio perdiendo la poca paciencia que entonces tenia.

Como quieras-respondio ichigo sentándose en la cama.

Cuando descubrimos que ella podía convertirse en shinigami, tu me dijiste que fue por la cantidad de energia esperitual acumulada en su cuerpo y que al desprenderse lo hizo también su alma.

-cierto, eso dije, pero eso pasa a lo sumo solo 1 vez en la vida, pero ella puede hacerlo a su antojo y sin el mas minimo esfuerzo.

-si, cuando se despertó , ella solo se metió nuevamente en su cuerpo y se durmió, al día siguiente su alma se volvió a desprender, pero sin Necesidad de "la emoción del momento", entonces la puse a entrenar, pero creo tener una explicación-dijo seriamente-

Es solo una suposición, pero en una foto del albun de la secundaria de mi madre aparecen sus amigas y detrás de ellas mi madre, pero vestida como shinigami, quizás, ella lo era, tu lo dijiste una vez, cuando un shinigami quiere renacer, le es posible pero debe tener una buena razón, creo, que la razon de mi madre fue el amor que sentia por mi padre.

-eso quiere decir que uds. Son shinigamis, pero que la única que no puede transformarse o que directamente no tiene poder espiritual es la rubia-adjunto a la suposición de ichigo.

-si, no quería que la sociedad de almas se enterara, o por lo menos no aun- dijo

-para eso es tarde, estoy aquí par ver cual era la causa de una aceleración en el movimientos de lo hollow's, es una gran fuerza espiritual…es humana, esa humana es tu hermana, y namentablemente debo reportarlo-en eso fue interumpido

La puerta se abri de un golpe y apareció Karin.

NO, no quiero que lo hagas, no aun-expreso sin pensarlo debidamente.

Cuanto-fue interrumpido

Escuche todo, pero mi mama era una shinigami, esto significa que yo lo soy pero que quede atrapada en un cuerpo que realmente es mio…-dijo y salió corriendo de allí-

En eso hitsugaya la seguía corriendo – espera… por favor espera…-pero la jovencita no tenia la mas minima intención de detenerse

Al cabo de unos minutos se detuvo en un lugar que le recordaba mucho a su perseguidor.

-karin…-dijo el mas joven de los capitanes

-tienes razón-expreso

-eh?-dijo confundido el chico

-este es el mejor lugar para ver el cielo- dijo recordando el dia que lo conoció

-cierto dijo centandose en la banquina del camino-

Yo me sente a su lado y dije:

-pero es mejor no ver el cielo solo- notando que se veía aun mas guapo de lo normar con los últimos rayos del sol.

Hitsugaya la abrazo como por instinto y dijo:- lo lamento, pero te llevare conmigo-

-si es asi, entonces yo...- dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del joven -mientras cerraba los ojos

Fin del cap 3

Espero que les halla gustado, comenten porfa chau y suerte perdón porque los capítulos sean tan cortitos


	4. las cosas se ponen dificiles

El capitán y la nueva shinigami

Capitulo 4: las cosas se ponen dificiles

Hitsugaya la abrazo como por instinto y dijo: - lo lamento pero te llevare conmigo-

-si es asi, entonces no me interesa dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del joven-mientras cerraba los ojos

Hitsugaya llego a notar que de los ojos de la chica se humedecian y ante de que el puediera preguntar el porque de aquello la jovencita dijo:

-¿cuando…cuando nos iremos , y para que?- parecía no querer irse sin saber la razón

-yo creo que en una semana, eso tardaran en abrirnos el portal- respondió tranquilamente

-ya veo, eso significa que no estaré aquí para su cumpleaños- lamentó la chica

Lo único que toshiro no había entendido era a que se refería Karin al decir " para SU cumpleaños". esas palabras en contra de su voluntad se repitieron y luego tratar de darles un sentido y no poder se animo a preguntar:

-¿para el cumpleaños de quien…?-dijo desanimado y pensando que de seguro era alguien MUY importante para ella, un chico quizás…

-de yuzu y mio también-supongo que pasar nuestro cumpleaños numero 15 separadas no será un buen regalo…¿verdad?-dijo con firmeza al final

-supongo que podemos esperar hasta que ustedes tengan 15- respondió tratando de dar animo a la joven que aun tenia en sus brazos

-_Con que, no era un chico…_-pensó peor fue interrumpido cuando la boca de la muchacha se acerco a la oreja de toshiro a susurrar un –gracias hitsu-chan – que a toshiro le pareció como si un angel le cantara al oído.

Ambos seguían abrazados, hasta que a lo lejos divisaron a ichigo a rukia y a inoue que aparentaban estarlos buscando. instantáneamente se separaron y se sonrojaron levemente.

Fue hitsugaya el que rompió el silencio antes de que ichigo y las mujeres los alcanzaran.

-perdon…-dijo avergonzado y reprochándose mentalmente por a ver cometido la osadía de haberla abrazado de esa forma tan poco común en el.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Fui yo la que acepte el abrazo-le respondió al muchacho de ojos esmeralda a los cuales en esos momentos estaba observando.

-¿ tienes donde dormir ?…como acabas de llegar yo pensé que quizás no tendrías donde descanzar-dijo aquello sin pensarlo y era verdaderamente raro de parte de ella.

-no realmente - expreso con sinceridad .

Puedes quedarte en mi casa- comento una voz detrás de ellos. Era ichigo quien había propuesto tal idea. Pero Karin no pudo negar que ella lo había pensado antes.

-¿en donde?, yo que sepa la casa no es_ tan _grande que digamos ichi.-pregunto la muchachita con poco interés.

-en tu cuarto-respondió ichigo simplemente

-¿y yo donde dormiré entonces? ,¿en el armario? – reprocho sarcásticamente Karin , pues sabia que rukia aun dormía en la alcoba de ichigo, cosa que ha inoue le desagradaba.

-en realidad será al revés…tu dormirás en tu cama y el en tu armario-dijo ichigo mirándola.

-¿o quieren compartir cama?- intervino rukia por primera vez riendo a mas no poder

ichigo no se perdio el momento y tambien se sumo a las carcajadas.

-ichigo- dijo secamente Karin- mas te vale que vallamos a casa, se hace de noche.- dijo enojada por los últimos comentarios.

Miestras los otros los seguían Karin se perdia mirando de reojo a el capitán del desimo escuadron, y este miraba con odio a rukia por su único comentario.

-estos dos de alguna forma van a terminar juntos- dijo inoue a ichigo de forma que solo el la escuchara y señalando a Karin y toshiro mirándose "ligeramente".

-¿QUE, NO NI DE BROMA, ME TIENES QUE ESTAR MOLESTANDO VERDAD?-respondio ichigo a gritos, mientras miraba con odio a hitsugaya.

-creo que ichigo es un poquitín celoso-dijo inocentemente inoue mientras soltaba una de sus risitas.

-NI LO PIENSEN-ichigo grito señalando a los dos mas jóvenes del grupo que estaban perdidos uno en el otro, tanto, que ni lo escucharon.

-rukia se les acerco y solo dijo: - tendrán toda la cena y si quieren toda la noche para mirarse ahora préstenle atención a este idiota antes de que pasen los dos a mejor vida-

-Umnp- dijeron al unisono saliendo de un mundo que solo ellos dos podían encontrar.

-APURATE- dijo ichigo mientras tomaba de la muñeca a su hermana y la jalaba para sacarla del lado del muchacho al cual miraba pareciendo decir "si la tocas esta noche, no viviras para contarlo"

-!Ja¡-penso hitsugaya mientras en su cabeza se imaginaba a la chica de ojos negros en su uniforme escolar.

- que bien se ha de ver- susurro de forma que sin querer fue audible para inoue quien caminaba a su lado.

Inoue era inocente, pero no tonta- espera hasta la mañana, yo creo que se veera mejor en su pijama.- susurro.

Puso énfasis en pijama, he hitsugaya solo la miro por un segundo y luego volvió su mirada a la chica que era jalada por su bruto hermano y parecía que le estaba haciendo daño, pero la joven no protestaba, entonces el lo hizo por ella.

-ichigo, si la sigues jalando de esa forma le va a dejar marcas en las manos-dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado para evitar el contacto visual.

-karin, ¿te hago daño?-pregunto el muchacho en tono de disculpa mientras observaba que la chica ya tenia una marca, hecha anteriormente por los chicos que la habían atacado antes.

-esos malditos- blasfemaron ichigo y toshiro al mismo tiempo cosa que sorprendió mas a ellos mismos que ha las mujeres.

-parecen que no son tan diferentes- se mofo rukia.

-cierto, pero, vaya ya llegamos a casa- dijo Karin mientras abria la puerta y daba su ya normal grito DE " YA LLEGUE".

-YUZU, YA LLEGAMOS, TRAEMOS INVITADOS, ¿ESTA LA CENA LISTA?- interrogo la jovencita.

-sip -respondió una chica rubia con el pelo que le llegaba a media espalda, pero le llevaba atado en una coleta, traía un delantal de cocina puesto enzima de su ropa y quitándoselo dijo- si son menos de 5 la cena alcanzará perfectamente.

La señorita llevaba puesto un vestido rosado escotado con cintas blancas y rosadas,la falda era también rosada con la misma decoración y era corta, le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas.

la mas niña de las hermanas no pudo durante toda la cena, quitarle los ojos de encima al capitán al cual recién conocía, se ponia roja cada vez que este le decia algo o sencillamente se acercaba un poco a ella.

pero noto algo por lo cual se sentio triste, hitsuya estaba sentado al lado de karin, y de vez en cuando la rozaba, aunque fuera solo por unos momentos, sentia que los celos la invadian.

Luego de que cenaron, yuzu levanto la mesa, lavo los plato y se fue a dormir a su cuarto, ichigo y rukia habían salido a acompañar a inoue a su casa.

Por lo cual en casa de ichigo solo quedaban despiertos dos personas; toshiro y Karin.

Toshiro estaba en la habitación de esta ultima con un pijama de ichigo ( le quedaba bien, ya que era de cuando ichigo tenia 15-16 o sea su edad) y miraba tranquilamente la televisión pero antes reviso con la vista la habitación en la cual por ahora dormiría.

En ella había un armario grande, una cama ubicada justo enfrente ,y de esa forma podría verla dormir, un escritorio y una silla, un estante lleno de libros, mangas , carpetas y otras cosas. Un televisor y un sillón en el cual estaba sentado terminaba con la decoración del cuarto.

la pintura del cuarto era de color verde esmeralda, y todo estaba perfectamente convinado, el cubrecama, el tapizado del sofá y las cortinas, hasta el florero del escritorio convinaba.

-despues de todo, es la habitación de una chica-dijo suavemente.

-¿que esperabas?-reprocho una mujer que estaba en la puerta con el pelo mojado y suelto, cubierta por una toalla que cubría solamente" lo necesario" y unas pantuflas.-yo creo que se ve bien -dijo mientras echaba un vistazo a su cuerto.

-¿te bañaste…?- dijo tartamudeando toshiro al verla de esa forma,era la primera vez que estaba totalmente a solas con una mujer Tan linda y que solo estaba cubierta por una toalla.

-si, estaba empapada en sudor y tierra por el entrenamiento… ¿te sales de la alcoba o me cambio frente a ti?- dijo en tono malisioso pero en forma de burla puesto que se notaba que el capitán estaba un poco nervioso.

Toshiro se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación muy con un sonrojo casi imperceptible.

luego de cerrar la puerta se apollo en ella y se dijo a si mismo

-creo que esto va a ser difícil- suspiro .

**Fin del capitulo 4**

Este capitulo lo hice mas largo, creo que no me salió muy bien que digamos, pero bueno no me pueden exigir mucho ¿verdad?

En el próximo capitulo tenemos un triangulo amoroso.

Rukia X ichigo X inoue

.....................

bueno, hoy estoy tratando de corregir errores, si encuentran alguno que me salte, me habisan por favor.


	5. en triangulo amoroso

El capitán y la nueva shinigami

Capitulo 5: " un triangulo amoroso"

-creo que esto va a ser muy difícil- suspiro.

Toshiro pasó 40 minutos afuera del cuarto esperando la autorización de Karin para entrar, pero nunca sucedió. Arto de la espera decidió entrar de todas formas.

Allí estaba Karin dormida sobre su cama con su pijama de azul agua. Era sencillamente un pantalón demasiado corto con cintas blancas como detalles en los bordes. La musculosa era del mismo color, era ajustada y tenía en el pecho estampado un dragón azul oscuro que envolvía un copo de nieve.

Tenia el pelo húmedo y suelto, se le había formado suaves ondas y se veía sencillamente hermosa.

El sencillamente se acerco al escritorio y apago la luz, el cuarto no había quedado totalmente a oscuras, aun entraban algunos rayos de luz desde la ventana.

Hitsugaya no pudo negar que se veía todavía más hermosa con aquellos escasos rayos de luz, aunque lo hizo sin pensarlo, se acerco a ella y la beso el pelo susurrando-buenas noches, Karin- y antes de que pudiera alejarse la jovencita entre sueños respondió diciendo suavemente:

-buenas noches…-y se volvió a dormir

-Ump-fue la simple respuesta del chico de los ojos esmeralda mientras se disponía a dormir en el futon ya extendido en el armario.

A la mañana siguiente karin despertó del mejor de los humores. La noche anterior había hecho mucho calor y se había dormido sin decirle a su compañero de cuarto que ya podía pasar a la habitación.- debe estar molesto -supuso la chica.

Se acerco al armario olvidándose de que su acompañante estaba allí y medio dormida lo abrió.la sorpresa fue que toshiro lo había abierto al mismo tiempo y había perdido el equilibrio cayendo sobre la sorprendida joven en una posición no muy "cómoda" para ambos.

Ella había quedado acostada en el piso en línea recta y el, encima suyo con las manos soportando su peso , estaban ubicadas a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica, sus piernas habían quedado abiertas y otra vez estaban demasiado cerca a las de la muchacha.

Ninguno de los dos puedo evitar ruborisarce ni mirarse a los ojos. Pero el momento no duro mucho, ya que yuzu había entrado a despertarlos cuando los encontró de aquella forma, ichigo estaba junto a ella rojo de furia y a punto de abalanzarse contra toshiro.

Toshiro y karin se levantaron inmediatamente dándose cuenta de lo que aparentaban estar haciendo, los dos rojos de pena explicaron lo que pasado.

Ichigo no estuvo conforme y quedo con un gesto de "si claro, y las vacas vuelan".

Mientras que yuzu solo había bajado la mirada. Preocupada Karin se atrevió a decir:

-yuzu, te encuentras bien, te juro que lo de recién solo fue un accidente –trato de excusarse-

-si, un "extraño" accidente, a mi no me vengas, una imagen vale mas que mil palabras, además si solo hubiera sido un accidente, porque se sonrojaron ambos, yo llevaba largo rato ahí y aparentaban no tener ganas de alejarse el uno del otro-dijo enojada.

-en 3 minutos estará listo el desayuno, no tarden-cerro la puerta y se fue dejando nuevamente a los dos jóvenes solos.

Cuando las hermanas y el nuevo inquilino estaban desayunando yuzu derramo una sola lagrima que corrió desde sus ojos hasta su mejilla, luego se paro cabizbaja y se dispuso irse a la escuela mas temprano de lo habitual, pero fue parada por su hermana.

-toshiro salte de el cuarto un rato tengo que hablar con yuzu- dijo mirando seriamente a su acompañante

Este sin decir palabra alguna salió de la casa.

Luego de que el chico se fuera karin tomo la palabra

-que te sucede…dímelo por favor- pidió suavemente

-yo, creo que estoy celosa de…-fue interrumpida por Karin

-¿de quien? Y ¿Por qué o por quien?-expreso con duda

-! DE TI ¡-grito

Karin quedo atónita, antes de que pudiera decir algo yuzu siguió

-lo admito, desde hace un tiempo largo, he sentido celos de ti, tu siempre tuviste todo lo que yo desee, un lindo cuerpo, amigos, eres buena en deportes y en la escuela, los chicos te siguen y para terminar el paquete , a ese grupo de chicos se le suma toshiro… del cual creo que me he enamorado…- antes de que su hermana reaccionara yuzu tomo su almuerzo junto con su mochila y salio corriendo a la escuela.

-Yuzu- susurro la morena mientras lentamente tomaba su almuerzo y a paso lento salía camino al colegio.

Sin que nadie supiera, rukia e ichigo habían presenciado todo…

-esto no debería suceder-protesto ichigo

-que podías esperar, son gemelas, siempre las han tomado por paquete , pero el capitán es… solo uno-expreso rukia

------------------------------------- ----------------------------- ------------------------------ ---------------------------

Fin del capitulo 5

Me pareció buena idea poner un triangulo amoroso

¿Qué hará Karin, le tiene suficiente amor al capitán como para jugársela por el o amara mas a su hermana?

Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo

..... explico algo, no desprecio a yuzu ni nada, en el otro explico si, ella solo esta medio confundida, ¿si? ........


	6. dos besos y un vestido

Sin que nadie supiera, rukia e ichigo habían presenciado todo…

-esto no debería suceder-protesto ichigo

-que podías esperar, son gemelas, siempre las han tomado por paquete , pero el capitán es… solo uno-expreso rukia

- eso que tiene de malo, son gemelas nacieron juntas al fi y al cabo- expreso ichigo

-lo dices como si ellas lo hubieran elegido, ellas siempre estuvieron por par pero , se enamoraron del mismo hombre, pero hitsugaya es uno solo, en casos como este, el debería elegir …- y salió de la habitación dejando a ichigo parado pensando en sus hermanas.

Mientras tanto en la escuela, hikari había llegado al salón de clases muy temprano

Cuando vio a yuzu y esta la vio, yuzu coloco su mochila en el lugar de su hermana para que esta no se sentara.

Karin enfadada solo se acerco y le dijo: "¿ de que te preocupas? Muchos chicos pelearían por el derecho de sentarse conmigo TODO un semestre"- dijo dándose cuenta de cuanto pudo haber herido ese comentario a su hermanita.-lo siento- dijo antes de irse

Entonces detrás de ellas apérese un chico llamado touya kamogagua, muy lindo debería decir, ojos celestes, cabello rubio ceniza y el aspecto de un ángel, según yuzuyu.

Disculpa- se refirió a Karin- si no te vas a sentar con ella, ¿podría yo hacerlo?- pregunto con cierto temor a la respuesta

Si claro- dijo Karin y luego se acerco a la jovencita que tenía al lado- y dices que los chicos no te siguen, este vale por todos…jeje- le guiño el ojo y por alguna razón, el ambiente pasó a ser más cálido.

Hikari fue a sentarse en el banco del lado, mientras escuchaba la conversación de su hermana con, por lo oído, su mejor pretendiente:

-hola, mi nombre es touya kamogagua, y recién llegue hoy-dijo un tanto nervioso.

-yo soy yuzu kurosaki, tengo 14, dentro de poco cumpliré los 15- respondió mientras le sonreía

-te vez mas linda de lo que ya eres cuando sonríes- dijo algo sonrojado el rubio

-entonces supongo que sonreiré mas, para ti…- primera vez que hablaba así con un chico TAN lindo como aquel

…. Y así siguieron conociéndose hasta que el joven pregunto

-bueno… si tu no tienes nada que hacer después de la… escuela… no quieres… si no te molesta… tomar un helado…conmigo-increíblemente su oración fue coherente para su nerviosismo.

-porque no, solo le diré a mi hermana, espérame –pero antes de que ella le preguntara su hermana hablo

-yo me encargo de la cena y la limpieza, diviértete - sonrió y luego rio suavemente.

-gracias- le guiño un ojo a Karin, pero esta la detuvo.

-vez, era tan linda como yo o mejor dicho, aun mas… tu por lo menos tienes buen carácter,¿ no ves que hasta los chicos mas tímidos caen a tus pies cuando cantas en los actos escolares?-jajá- adonde quedaron los celos de nenita caprichosa?- se burlo del berrinche que había hecho yuzu

-creo que solo lo hice porque me sentí extraña al verte con alguien, lo siento estaba confundida....- se disculpo-

No, fui yo la que no te considero, lo siento…-luego de esto ambas rieron

Era increíble que luego de tanto pleito todo se solucionar con un simple lo siento y una sonrisa. pero era mejor así.

Luego de aquel extraño desenlace hikari se dio cuenta de que tenía al lado a toshiro vestido con el uniforme escolar de su escuela.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí y vestido así?-replico Karin

-¿esa es la forma de saludar a tu compañero de clase?- sonrió maliciosamente

-¿pero si tu ni siguiera eres humano, como le hiciste para que te aceptaran?-pregunto

-cambie su memoria a mi gusto-dijo simplemente

-aps…¿Cómo lo hiciste?- fue ignorada

-quiero chocolate…-susurro para si hitsugaya sin saber que su acompañante lo había oído.

-eso se soluciona, después de clases me acompañas a comprar los ingredientes y hago pastel de chocolate para ambos- propuso Karin

-haz lo que quieras Karin- dijo el

-bien , esta decidido, hoy tomaremos el te con pastel.-dijo con decisión

Una vez terminada la escuela Karin arrastro al capitán al centro comercial en donde consiguió todo lo necesario para satisfacer el deseo del capitán.

Cuando estaban por salir Karin recordó algo de suma importancia

-en una semana es la fiesta de mis 15 años y no tengo vestido-lo dijo de tal forma que hitsugaya se había preparado como para que ella dijera "se cae el mundo "o algo así.

-y que quieres que yo haga al respecto- se quejo hitsugaya.

Ella solo lo miro y respondió- tu eres el único aquí así que tu juzgaras que vestido me va bien, yuzu ya Eligio el suyo y es rosado perlado, es hermoso.

-pues que venga ella contigo luego-repuso

-NO, tu ya estas aquí, además por alguna razón creo que no tendrá mucho tiempo que digamos- rio mientras otra vez arrastraba a toshiro a la sección femenina de vestidos de gala.

Al cabo de unos minutos ella ya había seleccionado 3 vestidos muy hermosos:

Uno celeste con encaje azul marino y corte princesa.

Cuando le pido su opinión al ponérselo toshiro el dijo:

-no me gusta ese tal "corte princesa"-expreso, pero al ver la cara de insatisfacción en la cara de su acompañante dijo- te hace parecer gorda y no lo eres ¿satisfecha?-pregunto

-gracias por lo de "no eres gorda"- sonrió y luego volteo para ir a ponerse el siguiente vestido.

Mientras toshiro esperaba pacientemente escucho a un grupo de muchachas que cuchicheaban a sus espaldas:

-viste que lindo es…. Que lastima que este con ella-dijo una rubia

-parece que esta juzgando que vestido le queda mejor a la chica-dijo la morena de al lado

-que tierno, ojala los chicos de aquí nos acompañaran-repuso una pelirroja

-si, de seguro es el novio, ¿no vieron que antes la chica traía ingredientes para pastel o galletas?-expuso la rubia

-mmm, y eso que tiene que ver con tu supuesto "noviazgo"-rezongo la morenita

-hash, que tonta eres, ¿desde cuando a un simple amigo le pides que te acompañe de compras, le pides que juzgue que vestido te queda mejor y enzima le preparas bocadillos?-dijo la rubia

-mmm, puede ser un hermano-dudo la pelirroja

-si clara, son súper diferentes, además, un hermano no se sonroja cuando ve con un vestido muy escotado a su hermana- repuso la rubia

Y luego se fueron como para que el no las escuchara.

Toshiro al escuchar: "si, de seguro es el novio, ¿no vieron que antes la chica traía ingredientes para pastel o galletas?"- se puso colorado y pensó:

-es posible que ella este "interesada en mi"…- luego sacudió fuertemente su cabeza como tratando de sacar esa idea de su mente.

TOSHIRO TU NO ESTAS EWNAMORADO DE UNA HUMANA, NO ESTAS ENAMORADO DE KARIN KUROSAKI- se reprochaba mentalmente-… pero tengo que admitirlo… linda si esta, y mucho.

En eso aparece Karin con un vestido morado, que tenia un escote muy abierto, un corcel muy apretado y la falda ondulada que hacia juego con uno guantes del mismo color.

A hitsugaya casi se le salen los ojos al verla de esa forma y por su mente pasaron lo mismos pensamientos que hace unos minutos.

-y este que tal?-pregunto la jovencita

-este es DEMACIADO ajustado…y el corcel es… esta… un poquito pequeño para ti…¿no crees?-dijo sin poder sacarle los ojos de enzima.

-mmm, quizás si -dijo dando una vuelta sobre si misma

Luego dio vuelta atrás para ir otra vez al probador.

Hash.. Después de este, no creo que haya otro vestido tan ajustadito.

Después de unos minutos se le acerco la misma chica rubia de hace un rato.

-eres algo de Karin?- pregunto asiéndose la inocente

-si.. supongo que soy… un amigo, se podría decir-¿será que soy… un "Amigo" , pensó

-a , con que solo un amigo ,- dijo la rubia en tono "coqueto-sensual" mirando de pies a cabeza a toshiro.

En eso se aparece hikari detrás de la muchacha se acerca a su oído y le dice:

-si, un amigo… por ahora…-dijo en un susurro - no te metas kirara, tus novios podrían enojarse-lo dijo en un tono amenazante

En el momento en el cual la vio, tenia puesto un vestido negro con encaje, con un escote medio, que le llegaba casi a gloria, y la falda le llegaba debajo de los tobillos, era de gasa negra con brillos plateados, al igual que el resto del vestido. Al verla con aquel vestido toshiro no pudo sacarle la mirada.

-¿este se me ve… bien verdad?- pregunto dudosa y ansiosa por la repuesta de su acompañante

-si, bien-dijo, pero de vuelta aquel puchero insatisfecho lo forzó a seguir-el negro del vestido va bien con tu lindo cuerpo y el color resalta no solo tu pelo, sino tus ojos, el plateado hace juego con el brillo de tus ojos y el color negruzco del vestido acentúa perfectamente tu tersa piel blanca… estas ,no solo bien , estas perfecta-luego de haberlo dicho se dio vuelta para disimular el sonrojado de su rostro, pues dijo lo que pensaba y no le paso la idea de cómo podría afectarlo tal comentario

-eso fe… sumamente dulce…-dijo mientras obligaba al chico a mirara de frente tomando el mentón de l joven con sus manos y volviéndolo a su rostro, pero lo hizo sin notar cuan poca era la distancia de sus caras-

-yo…- alcanzo a decir hikari antes de que el chico la silenciara tomando posesión de aquellos dulces y codiciados labios, los cuales encajaron perfectamente con los de el, como si se tratara de una escultura.

El beso se torno mas lento y pausado luego de que Karin abrazara su cuello con firmeza y el la tomara de la cintura acorralándola entre la perchas y vestidos colgados en ellas.

Estuvieron de esa forma un rato hasta que escucharon suave susurro de la teniente del 10º escuadrón : -lo tenia bien escondidito capi, pero, después de todo, usted es hombre.-lo dijo en tono de burla.

-vete- fue lo único que dijo toshiro antes de volver a tocas lo labios de la joven que aun tenia arrinconada.

-jeje, lo que diga capitán-bufo mientras dejaba a los dos enamorados en aquella tienda.

-inoue me debe 100 yenes, estos dos se besaron antes de llegar a la sociedad de alma, lo único que espero es que terminen su "jueguito " antes de la cena, ahora voy a contarle a nanao que esta de visita con su capitán.

Cuando llegaron a casa, esta estaba totalmente vacía.

Voy a prepara es pastel, ¿sabes cocinar?-pregunto hitsugaya… que aun tenia ganas d seguir con el asunto pendiente que tubo que dejar en el local de ropa.

Flashback

Luego de que matsumoto se fuera, ambos siguieron besándose durante unos 5 minutos mas, que a ellos le pareció poco. Cuando de la nada aparece la chica del local que dice, necesitan algo mas, un café, un chocolate , o necesitaran…un anti – Karin la interrumpió, sabia lo que iba a decir.

Con tarjeta, ¡el vestido! – dijo una vez que logro escapar de aquel dulce ricon .

Lo que pida la damisela- dijo irónicamente la muchacha del local.

-entonces toshiro la tomo del brazo sin decir nada-

-esto queda pendiente-le susurro Karin al oído mientras toshiro era quien tomaba las bolsas con las compras y respondió

-muy pendiente-dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza, aun llevaba puesto el vestido negro.

Fin del flashback

-maldita empleada-susurro sin saber que la jovencita la había escuchado.

-jajá, tranquilo,-dijo abrasando su cuello con suavidad y de la misma forma empezaba el segundo beso, pero este, mas apasionado, obligándolo a caer al sillón-hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire- Karin dijo:

-ahora, vamos a cocinar-expreso mientras se dirigía a la cocina

Con una cara de quien a sido complacido, toshiro se levanta y acompaña a su única y reciente novia. El noviazgo reciente de ambos seria declarado en la cena.. y de postre habría un pastel de chocolate y en noviazgo oficial.

Final del capitulo 6º

Bueno había prometido que desde el 7º capitulo, habría ichiruki

Y lo voy a cumplir. pero, como dije en este capitulo, mitad del 7º será la declaración del noviazgo d toshiro y hikari

Y también estará la pelea de inoue con ichigo que dara comienzo a el ichiruki ok?

Alguien me pido que si podía poner a hanataruo con una novia

Cosa que se me hara difícil

Pero ( no promento nada)

Cuando Karin valla a la sociedad de alamas, QUIZAS necesite atención medica y de ahí , (repito ) QUIZAS aparesca hanataruo con una chica.

Solo para que quede en claro.

Estoy en época de pruebas, no me puedo tomar demasiado tiempo para mis fic's tengo que estudiar.

Chau me despido, mañana tengo prueba de geografía y no me sienta muy bien esta materia

Saludo y dejen comentario por favor, los contestare todos


	7. ella o yo

El capital y la nueva shinigami

Capitulo 7: ella o yo

-maldita empleada-susurro sin saber que la jovencita la había escuchado.

-jajá, tranquilo,-dijo abrasando su cuello con suavidad y de la misma forma empezaba el segundo beso, pero este, mas apasionado, obligándolo a caer al sillón-hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire- Karin dijo:

-ahora, vamos a cocinar-expreso mientras se dirigía a la cocina

Con una cara de quien a sido complacido, toshiro se levanta y acompaña a su única y reciente novia. El noviazgo reciente de ambos seria declarado en la cena... Y de postre habría un pastel de chocolate y en noviazgo oficial.

-vamos ayúdame con esto- pidió hikari

El chico tranquilamente abrió el paquete y se lo alcanzo a su acompañante

-gracias-respondía mientras media la cantidad de harina.

A así siguieron hasta que al final es pastel estaba en el horno.

-toshiro puedes hacer la decoración del pastel, yo hare la cena-pidió

-bien- accedió el chico

Cuando la cena estuvo lista hikari dejo todo preparado y se fue arriba a bañarse.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo. Toshiro se cambio y bajo. Cuando llego hikari estaba

Sentada en la mesa junto con ichigo ishin, yuzuyu, inoue, rukia, matsumoto, nanao y su capitán

Shunsui Kyōraku.

-jeje, tenemos un problema –se dirigió a hitsugaya

-adivino, matsumoto abrió la bocota antes que nosotros-dijo observando a su teniente

con una mirada asesina.

-capitán, ichigo me escucho cuando le pedía el dinero de la apuesta a inoue- se excuso

-ah, ya que da, igual se iba a enterar-dijo e un suspiro.

-nos ahorra explicaciones-dijo hikari.

Entonces, de la nada ishin salto enzima de toshiro y este solo lo paro con una mano y lo

lanzo contra la pared. dejándolo inconsciente

-creo que me pase-dijo mientras miraba al padre de los jóvenes

- no ya debería estar acostumbrado-dijo yuzu mientras corría a socorrerlo.

-cuando se enamoraron- dijo ichigo pidiendo una explicación

-bueno…-empezaron a dudar ambos.

-serán… 2 años-dijeron al unisonó

-¿Cómo que dos años?-dijo el shinigami sustituto con cara de incredulidad.

-Bueno, si no hay mas preguntas, vamos a cenar que tengo hambre-interrumpió yuzu

que le devolvía a hikari el favor de haber hecho las tareas del hogar.

-gracias-le susurro hikari

Luego de la cena hitsugaya tuvo que irse a dormir a casa de inoue por petición de ichigo.

¡ TU NO DORMIRAS EN LA MISMA HABITACION CON MI HERMANA!

Esas fueron las palabras de ichigo, que no aprobaba tal relación.

-nos vemos en la escuela de igual forma. Y en 6 días vamos a la sociedad de almas.-rio

Karin mientras recibía un fugaz beso de hitsugaya en la frente mientras le decía –buenas

noches- y se iba a casa de orihime.

Mientras inoue miraba como toshiro partia su casa, miraba de reojo a rukia y ha su novio conversar alegremente.

Hasta que se puso a pensar: hitsugaya no puede dormir con akrin por ser novios, pero ellos no lo serian si no hubieran estado juntos tanto tiempo, esto indica que si ichigo suigue durmiendo en la misma habitación, ellos terminaran por … enamorarse. Entonces se le ocurrió que si sacab a rukia de esta casa nada sucedería, entonces decido actuar.

-rukia, de seguro no te gusta dormir en una diminuto armario, ven a casa conmigo, mi casa en muy grande y aun me quedan 3 habitaciones libre contande a hitsugaya-kun y a matsumoto-san. ¡¡¡vamos, será divertido!!!- propuso inoue en una casi suplica

-no inoue gracias, asi estoy bien- dijo mirando a ichigo con una mirada poco iocente.

Inoue sintió como los celos que nunca había sentido la invadían.ç

-ICHIGO QUIERO HABLAR CONTRIGO, A SOLAS-dijo firmemente inoue en un tono muy extraño viniendo de ella.

-claro, vamos a mi cuarto –dijo ichigo

Una vez ahí inoue hablo con firmeza.

-quiero que ELLA se valla de tu cuarto hoy mismo-pidio

-¿pero porque?¿Y PORQUE TE REFIERES A RUKIA COMO "ELLA"?-pregunto

-porque siento que ella es mas cercana a ti que yo, ya no me acaricias, acaricias su piel, ya no me besas como antes, ahora soy yo la que te roba los besos, porque me cambias asi, si ella te gusta dimelo de una vez y te aseguro que no te volveré a mirar de esta manera, no hablara de ti como mi único amor e inytentare dejar de soñar contigo, olvidare todo lo que vivimos. Elige ichigo es ELLA o YO.

Cerro la puerta de la habitación e golpe y se fue corriendo casa.

A ichigo le vinieron las plabras

"ella o yo" una y otra vez…

Final del capitulo 7

Dejen comentarios

Novio para hinamori

Novia para hanataro

Dejen ideas sip?


	8. condiciones y sollozos

El capitán y la nueva shinigami

Capitulo 8 : condiciones y sollozos

cerro la puerta de la habitación e golpe y se fue corriendo casa.

A ichigo le vinieron las palabras

"ella o yo" una y otra vez…

Rukia al ver a inoue salir corriendo de esa forma subió las escaleras se paro enfrente de la puerta de ichigo toco suavemente la puerta y al no recibir respuesta sencillamente entro.

-ichi…¿Qué paso?- pregunto rukia mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación en la cual había entrado.

-creo, que se dio cuenta- dijo luego de un incomodo silencio

-te lo dije, debimos decírselo desde un principio-repuso rukia

-si, pero como voy a explicarle eso-respondió

-esto esta mal ichigo, ella es mi amiga y mi rival, sabes que la adoro pero, yo te amo a ti, y tu me amas, si ya no sientes amor por ella díselo.-

-es que ya no se lo que siento-dijo ichigo

-es ella o yo, no puedes tenernos a las dos, ¿a quien amas mas?- expreso rukia mientras salía de la habitación-iré a dar un paseo, volveré tarde, no me esperes- dijo estando ya fuera de la habitación y luego bajo las escalecerás.

Lo dice como si fuera fácil-rezongó ichigo

Rukia salió de la casa un tanto deprimida y muy concentrada en sus pensamientos.

-entre ichigo y yo pasa algo, pero cada vez que el besa a inoue frente a mi, me invade un sentimiento de querer acecinarla de un golpe con mi zampukto, pero luego pienso en ello dos veces y deduzco seria estúpido matar a una amiga solo por robarle un beso a el amor de mi no puedo hacer nada, el que debe elegir es el, solo el… Si ese dia yo me hbiera resistido a mis impulsos no estraia en esta situación tan penosa.

Flashback

Era un dia común como lo hubiese sido cualquier otro dia.

Estábamos ichigo y yo en su alcoba discutiendo sobre si champi era o no un estúpido conejo.

-champi es tiernísimo no estúpido – grito rukia

-es estúpido , no entiendo como puedes gastar tu dinero en esa porquería- grito ichigo a modo de respuesta

-no lo es, y yo gasto mi dinero como quiero- grito aun mas fuerte rukia

-si lo es, y no me interesa para nada como demonios utilices TU dinero-grito mas fuerte intentando superar lo gritos anteriores

Rukia empezó a golpearlo en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas asiendo a ichigo retroceder pero ichigo se había tropezado con la cama y cayo con rukia sobre esta, dejando sus rostros a solo milímetros.

-rukia yo…-alcanzo a decir ichigo pero fue interrumpido por los labios de rukia.

-ichigo yo te amo-fue la declaración que hizo rukia antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Fin del flashback

Eso fue hace una semana… maldita semana de ocultarle inoue que ichigo y yo somos novio ocultos… bueno, supuestamente iba a ser "ocultos" solo hasta que el le dijera la verdad a inoue.-penso rukia

En eso ve a hitsugaya con hikari perfectamente abrazados a la oscuridad de la noche en la banquina de un camino. ella no se había dado cuenta de en que momento había llegado allí

-si todo fuera tan fácil como lo fue para ellos-pensó mientras se escondía en un árbol para poderlo observar un rato y tratar de olvidar los asuntos que la atormentaban cada noche.

Ella no tenia idea de cómo había hecho Karin y toshiro para salirse de sus casas y venir a aquel lugar tan lindo, pero tan … lo mas hermoso, es lo mas lejano, porque existen tantas barreras entre lo que uno desea y lo que uno puede obtener. ¡ porque demonios ambas se habían enamorado del mismo chico a mismo tiempo!-solloso en silencio rukia para no ser escuchada por los jóvenes.

-hikari-le susurro toshiro a la jovencita

-si, lose esta en el árbol-respondio

-esta llorando, mejor dejemosla sol, cuando uno esta mal lo mejor asi-dijo levantándose y disponiéndose a caminar con su novia y esoltarla hasata su casa.

Mientras rukia había estado obsebandolos ello dos habían dejado varias cosas en claro:

A la noche siguiente de la fiesta de 15, se irían a la sociedad de almas

Allí, hablarían con el comandate captan para ver los conflictos con su noviazgo

Ella pediría quedarse en la sociedad de almas (eso lo pidió ella misma)

El veria que quedara en su escuadro (petición de el)

Ella podría ir a ver a su familia cuando quisiera

Bueno…

La verdad es que esta cortito pero tengo que estudiar historia asi que lo hice breve

Bien. He decidido que ustedes votaran para quien quieren que sea el novio de momo

Kira

Renji

Maki maki

Ikkaku

Y la novia para hanataro lo veremos luego


	9. malpensadas

El capitán y la nueva shinigami

Capitulo 8: malpensadas

Mientras rukia había estado observándolos ello dos habían dejado varias cosas en claro:

A la noche siguiente de la fiesta de 15, se irían a la sociedad de almas

Allí, hablarían con el comándate captan para ver los conflictos con su noviazgo

Ella pediría quedarse en la sociedad de almas (eso lo pidió ella misma)

El vería que quedara en su escuadro (petición de el)

Ella podría ir a ver a su familia cuando quisiera

Hace varios días que ichigo estaba tan pensativo, el solo pensaba "rukia o inoue, rukia o inoue" y ponía pros y contras a las relaciones

Inoue

Rukia

Es dulce pero tímida

Es enojona pero valiente

Cocina extrañamente

No sabe cocinar

Ve el lado positivo de las cosas

Es realista

Es simple

Es rápida

Y muchas otras cosas más… hasta que se decidió por una, pero no lo diría hasta la fiesta de quince que no seria hasta esa misma noche.

Mientras tanto en casa de inoue se encontraba la dueña de la casa con su rival hablando abiertamente

-inoue, yo no quiero que por lo que te voy a contar se acabe nuestra amistad, tu eres mi mejor amiga y no se que haría yo sin ti-pidió rukia antes de empezar su confesión

-si, claro, es preferible una amistad a un chico- dijo

-bien-expreso para luego empezó a relatar

Hace un tiempo estábamos yo e ichigo en su habitación peleando por si champi era o no estúpido, no se en que momento caímos en la cama de el, y por alguna extraña razón lo bese-inoue estaba estupefacta- yo no sabia que hacer así que me fui, pero, luego el y yo hablamos , el me ama a mi y a ti al mismo tiempo y tu como yo estamos enamoradas de el.

-rukia, no diré nada porque no me hayan contado antes, pero creo que seria mejor que el decida, y que la que pierda acepte la decisión que tomo, mientras el no elija, ni tu, ni yo haremos nada junto a el, cero besos, cero caricias, cero amor, y tu te mudaras de su cuarto, si quieres puedes venir a mi cas- esta vez lo pidió firmemente y sin malas intenciones.

Bien, asi será, hoy mismo me vengo a tu casa, ven, vamos a casa de ichigo a sacar mi ropa y mis otras cosas, vamos juntas.

Entonces amabas salieron conversando animadamente sobre cosas comunes como por ejemplo de ropa de música del clima del verano y sobre que usarían esa noche.

Inoue- hablo rukia- no tengo vestido para esta noche.

Ooohh eso esta mal, ¡ ya se , vamos con ishida es estaba asiéndome el mío !-respondio mientras tomaba del brazo a rukia y corrían a la casa de ishida donde el a toda prisa les haría un vestido.

Al llegar tocaron la puerta y abrió ishida.

Ishi-chan podrías hacerle un vestido a rukia para antes de las 6? –pregunto inoue inocentemente

-bien, pasen-respondió el dejándolas pasar

Rukia paso y observo el lugar donde el joven confeccionaba los vestuarios. Era inmenso, había telas de todo colores y formas, entonces vio una tela muy hermosa que la atrajo inmediatamente.

-ishida-kun puede ser con esta tela- se animo a pedir

-claro, ahora sube al pedestal para que te tome las medidas- dijo señalando el pedestal

Ehh, bueno- contesto mientras seguía la petición del joven

87, 60, 88- dijo el joven mientras anotaba

Bueno, ya esta bájate- le dijo a rukia mientras le ayudaba a bajar

-si, a que hora venimos por el-pregunto inocentemente inoue

-lo llevare a tu casa como a las 5:30, así me dan tiempo de terminar el tuyo inoue

-SIP- respondieron al unisonó la jovencitas mientras salía de la casa nuevamente con rumbo a la de las quinceañeras

Cuando llegaron les abrió la puerta yuzu y dijo:

-ichi salió hace rato mi papa esta trabajando yo me estoy por ir, hikari esta…-

-Karin esta en???-preguntaron las niñas

Mmm, es que no se donde esta, debió haber salido, aunque hoy no tiene partido y ya hizo su entrenamiento, ¿Dónde estará?-luego se le apareció la imagen de toshiro y su hermana

-GRANDICIMA PICARA- grito yuzu, algo muy raro en ella.

-¿salió con toshiro?-dijo entre risas rukia

A de ser, enzima creo que salió con la cámara- suspiro

-bueno, pasen, yo me tengo que ir, si salen solo cierren a puerta y sin llave, ichi no tomo ninguna llave, adiós-dijo mientras salió por la puerta

-las jovencitas entraron en la habitación de ichigo y tomaron las cosas de rukia. Cuando estaban a punto de abrir la puerta de la cas, desde afuera alguien mas también lo hizo .

Hola- saludo como siempre Karin

-ahs, eras tu- suspiraron inoue y rukia

-si, bueno, yo me voy a bañar, aun tengo que esperar a yuzu para terminar de arreglar algunas cositas del lugar donde haremos el 15.- dejo l cámara digital en la mesa y subió derechito al baño.

Rukia e inoue no soportaron la curiosidad y encendieron la cámara para ver la fotos tomadas anteriormente

Descubrieron 3 en las cuales aparecían hitsugaya y Karin.

Una besándose, otra abrazados y otra sencillamente tierna en la cual estaban sentados donde rukia antes los había visto.

Luego pasaron por videos y encontraron uno, solo uno.

Era una conversación hecha, por lo visto en el cuarto de hikari y tenía fecha de el día de ayer a los 4:30 de la madrugada.

Estaba un poco oscuro pero algo se veía.

Estaba hitsugaya sin camisa y con, por lo que parecía , un short, y hikari estaba grabando por lo cual no se la veía entera, solo sus largas piernas .

Oye-dijo Karin para llamar al joven-¿cuando nos vamos a la sociedad de almas?

Mmm, pasado mañana-dijo

-un día después de mi fiesta ¿ tu te tomas todo muy a pecho verdad?-dijo

Supongo-respondió

Me quedare ahí-dijo con firmeza hikari

-yo creo que seria mejor que no lo hicieras, quizás te harán quedar como shinigami y yo – fue interrumpido

-esta bien, ya lo decidí además ¿me vas a decir que no me veo bien con el traje de shinigami?-rio

-eso me temo, y la falda es corta-dijo frunciendo el seño recordando que según matsumoto muchas jovencitas se habían inscripto en la academia de shinigamis solo para verlo a el, y por lo tanto, muchos chicos se habrían inscripto para ver las mujeres, y hikari quizás pasara ser una de ellas, lo que significaría montones de chicos mirándola de una forma no muy inocente, cosa que el no podría evitar pero que odiaría.

Hikari adivinando sus pensamientos solo dijo

Aunque en el sereitei haya los chicos mas hermosos del mundo, yo solo puedo verte a ti, porque te preocupas, además, no te agrada la idea de tener una chica tan linda como tu dices , como tu novia OFICIAL, además las miradas son solo eso, miradas, y tu no solo puedes mirarme- diciendo esto lo beso suavemente – celoso de cosas que aun no pasan- reprocho

-si te quedas, estarás en mi escuadro entendido-dijo como una orden.

Si MI capitán- bufo la jovencita que había dejado la cámara sobre la mesa de luz de forma que solo se veía de las rodillas para abajo.

-¿pero podre venir aquí cuando desee verdad?-pregunto

Claro-respondió toshiro

Fin de la grabación

-no pensemos mal, inoue-dijo rukia

-con que por eso era que toshiro siempre estaba TAN cansado a la mañana-

-con que husmeando en mi cámara digital- escucharon a Karin detrás de ellas ya bañada y cambiada.

Entonces vio la cámara encendida con un cartel diciendo "reproducir nuevamente"

-¿nuevamente?-leyó

-QUE VIERON PAR DE ENTROMETIDAS, CUANTOS MALDITOS VIDEOS VIERON HASTA AHORA-pregunto enojada

-solo uno, no hay mas, ¿o si?-respondió rukia, pues inoue estaba totalmente espantada

-eso quiere decir que si lo borre-suspiro aliviada Karin

-¿borrar que cosa karincita? – dijo rukia con un tono de "que paso anoche".

-nada en especial-respondió un poco nerviosa

-nada de nada eh- dijo con un tono extraño inoue

-bueno, toshiro anoche vino para discutir que haríamos en la sociedad de almas , nada mas-respondió aun nerviosa

Aps, claro y para eso tiene que estar sin camisa, no lo sabia-dijo maliciosamente inoue

-hacia calor-dijo ella nerviosamente ( Karin)

-si claro, con 20 grados a la noche, uno esta que se quema con el aire-ironizo para luego sir hacia la puerta de salida

-picara-dijo y cerro la puerta

-que creerán aquellas dos malpensadas- anoche hicieron 27 ºC, no 20º C, IDIOTAS- repuso karin-ya pueden pasar chicos-hablo Karin-

De la puerta de atrás pasaron yuzu y touya .

-gracia Karin-dijo yuzu

-por un momento me puse nerviosa, apenas y podía hablar, no se que habrán pensado esas dos cuando se fueron , tu misma estuviese ayer en mi cuarto conmigo y hitsu-chan , solo que no aparecías en el 2º video- confeso Karin

-pero cual era el primer video?-pregunto Karin

-en el que tu mencionabas a touya, sabes que ichigo aun no sabe nada-dijo mientras borraba el video que anteriormente había sido malinterpretado.

-jaja, esas dos se fueron pensando "otras cosas", jaja increíble que pensaran eso de ti Karin-rio yuzu mientras iba a la sala con touya

-jeje , creo que si-dijo poniéndose roja al interpretar "otras cosas"-rio

Fin del capitulo 9

La verdad lo del video no fue idea mia.

Fue de mi amiga romina.

Asi que tendría que darle el crédito no?

Si quieren decirle algo solo envíenle un correo a lamina_

Bueno, chau

Novio para hinamori

*maki maki

*ikkaku

*kira

*renji


	10. perfecta para el

**El capitán y la nueva shinigami**

Capitulo 10º : perfecta para el

-pero cual era el primer video?-pregunto Karin

-en el que tu mencionabas a touya, sabes que ichigo aun no sabe nada-dijo mientras borraba el video que anteriormente había sido malinterpretado.

-jaja, esas dos se fueron pensando "otras cosas", jaja increíble que pensaran eso de ti Karin-río yuzu mientras iba a la sala con touya

-jeje, creo que si-dijo poniéndose roja al interpretar "otras cosas"-río

---------------- - **dentro de la sala de la casa de los kurosaki -** ----------------------

-oye touya-le llamo yuzu- quiero que me escuches atentamente y no me juzgues o hables mientras te digo algo desde ahora ¿ok?- pregunto yuzu

-claro, soy todo oídos para ti- respondió poniéndole mas atención a la jovencita rubia.

-bien esto va a ser difícil- suspiro y tomo aliento para seguir-veras touya, tu conoces todos esos cuentos sobre el cielo la siguientes vidas y todo eso no, bueno , esto va en contra de tus creencias pero ya que da-suspiro- existe algo que vendría a ser como un cielo alternativo , en realidad, seria un mundo alterno, porque de cielito no tiene mucho, se lo llama " sociedad de almas" , dentro de ella existen los dichosos shinigamis que son algo así como purificadores de almas en pena, o demonios, o algo así a los que denominan hollow y que comen almas humanas, bueno, ichigo mi hermano , rukia, mi mama, y Hikari, son shinigamis que en realidad son humanos al mismo tiempo, y, yo y mi papa somos los únicos mas o menos normales, porque yo veo espíritus y todo eso jeje- yuzu jamás pensó que ella podría hablar tan rápido en su vida-

- a ver si entendí bien-dijo touya – 1º si existe un cielo y se llama sociedad de almas, 2º existen shinigamis con espadas y todo eso, 3º la mitad de tu familia es de shinigamis, 4º tu ves espíritus igual que yo, y 5º los hollow o demonios comen humanos.-enumero lo entendido

-eh, SIP – expreso sonriente al saber que el veía espíritus

-¿aun no le explicas lo de los escuadrones y todas las estupideces de ichigo?-los interrumpió toshiro

-Ey, ¿toshiro en que momento llegaste?- pregunto indignada por la intromisión del novio de su hermana.

- recién, explícaselo rápido y prepárate par la fiesta, ¿Dónde esta Karin?-pregunto el joven buscándola con la mirada

-en su cuarto-dijo yuzu mientras señalaba las escaleras.

-bien-dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

--mientras yuzu le explicaba bien las cosas a touya hitsugaya entraba al cuarto de karin--

Karin estaba escuchando música mientras buscaba con apuro algo.

-que buscas karin- pregunto el joven mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

-m brillo labial rosa pálido, ¿ cuando llegaste?-respondió la muchacha

Toshiro no se había percatado de cuan bien arreglada estaba, llevaba un vestido celeste cielo corto con unas sandalias de taco bajo blancas tenia el cabello recogido en una cola y se le habían formado ondas en el pelo causando cierta armonía en su caminar, cosa que a toshiro le encantaba.

-oye,¿ te vas a quedar mirándome así de embobado o me ayudas a encontrar el condenado brillo labial?-dijo para luego seguir con su búsqueda.

Luego de estar buscando mas de 10 minutos Hikari se paro en seco y lego grito - **¿YUZU, ME PRESTAS UNO DE TUS BRILLOS LABIALES?-**si el grito de karin casi mata de un infarto touya que estaba abajo intentando entender algunos detalles de la sociedad de almas imagínense como quedo toshiro que estaba su lado.

-**CLARO, ESTAN EN MI BOTIQUIN LILA, EN EL 3º COMPARTIMIENTO-** respondió en igual tono yuzu

Hikari salio de su cuarto en dirección al de su hermana a buscar el dichoso brillo labial, se lo puso y volvió a su habitación.

-hitsu-chan, ¿ven, vamos abajo, quiero arreglar algo con yuzu, me acompañas?-pregunto

Pero antes de que el pudiera responder, la mujer lo había llevado abajo y bueno, ya estaba ahí ¿Qué mas da?- pensó el muchacho

Cuando bajaron yuzu ya le había explicado todo a touya y el entendió todo perfectamente.

Una vez en la sala la pareja de shinigamis se sentó en el sillón y fue yuzu la que rompió el silencio que amenazaba con formarse

-chicos ¿ustedes dos conocen el vals de las flores verdad?- los olos muchachos negaron con la cabeza

-ash, bien, es un baile que se hace en los 25 años de las mujeres, y se suele bailar en el siguiente orden: "1º padre, 2º hermano, 3º novio, y después de eso, el que venga en gana.-esta vez fue karin la que hablo.

-eso significa…-dijo touya

-que debemos bailar con ellas después que ichigo enfrente de todos los invitados de la fiesta, la cual supongo, por la popularidad de las dos, será IN-MEN-SA. –dijo toshiro

-pero, ichigo aun no sabe que soy tu novio ¿ o si?- interrogo touya

-eh, bueno, ichigo no tarda en venir y ahí se enterara- en eso karin le da un casco-

-¿y esto para que? – pregunto el joven-hikari solo sonrío dejando al pobre con el peor de los pensamientos.

-hitsu, lo aras verdad, o Será que … te acobardaras.-esto ultimo lo Acentúo.

-por ti, claro que si- respondió mientras se paraba

-vamos a tomar un helado, el calor me mata- propuso karin- ¿nos acompañan?,- invito a la otra pareja

-nop, tenemos que terminar de arreglar algunos puntos de la historia- dijo touya

-iremos luego- agrego karin

-como quieran-dijo toshiro mientras salía junto con karin a la heladería de unas cuadras.

En el camino, ambos iban caminando separados, pero cuando hitsugaya noto cuanto le molestaban a karin los comentaros de los "cualquieras" del barrio le gritaban a coro el la tomo de la untura y la aproximo a su pecho, luego de esto miro con odio a cada uno de los tipos, que al instante se perdieron entre la gente.

Así, abrazados, fueron "cachados" por los amigos de karin, quienes, desde la distancia les gritaban piropos y esas cosas con la que los amigos siempre cargan a los otros amigos en situaciones como aquellas, pero estaba vez, fue la mirada de karin la que los ahuyentó , acto seguido a aquel , les envío un mensaje diciendo " amiguitos míos, no falten a la fiesta, están en el vals, y por cierto, ¿saben cuanto duele ser pisado por un taco de 2,5 centímetros?"

Luego de a ver tomado el helado, karin abrió su gran mochila y le mostró su vestido a toshiro.

-faltan 2 horas para la fiesta, debo ir a la maquilladora y peinadora, ¿acompáñame si?-insistió

-bueno-y empezaron a caminar, nuevamente abrazados.

Este acto era extraño, pero se sentía bien, estaban juntos, sentían el calor del otro juntarse con el de uno y en cada paso que coordinaban, sus riatsus se mezclaban formando un ambiente calido y cómodo, pueden llamarlo otro mundo si quieren, pero era solo de ellos, nadie mas podía entrar, era por eso, que les encantaba salir a dar un paseo, solo por eso.

Pero era una lastima que el lugar de belleza femenina quedara tan cerca de la heladería, era realmente una lastima.

Al entrar, lo primero que impresiona, es el aroma a perfume femenino, había de todo, cítricos, florales, frutales, había de todo, incluido, el de su amada, perfume a jazmín, era el regalo perfecto, en cuanto karin paso al cambiador a ponerse el vestido, toshiro fue hasta el puesto de perfumes y compro el favorito de karin y por su puesto, el de el.

Cuando karin salio, toshiro la miro y le dio una de sus extrañamente vistas sonrisas.

-querida, se te ve precioso, quien te ayudo a elegir-pregunto

-el negro del vestido va bien con mi lindo cuerpo y el color resalta no solo mi pelo, sino mis ojos, el plateado hace juego con el brillo de ellos y el color negruzco del vestido acentúa perfectamente mi tersa piel blanca… , ese fue el comentario que me hicieron, por eso lo compre-dijo karin haciendo sonrojar a toshiro, puesto que se había memorizado su comentario.

-el joven que te halla dicho eso, ha de quererte mucho-dijo mientras le ofrecía un asiento a karin para empezar a maquillarla

-si, lo es,-dijo mirando a toshiro quien ya era confundible con un adorno de navidad, puesto que la maquilladora se había dado cuenta de que el había echo la critica pues luego dijo. " eres el mejor novio que ha entrado aquí, y el mas dulce, de so no hay duda"-dijo la empleada mientras aplicaba sombra a los ojos de karin.

Luego de maquillarla la mujer llamada Emilse, los condujo a la parte de peluquería y nuevamente les ofreció haciendo, pero antes de irse, educadamente les deseo suerte , en los 15 por supuesto.

Cuándo llego la peluquera, observó el pelo de karin y luego expreso

-tienes el pelo mas negro y perfecto que he visto, Será fácil peinarte cariño- mientras acariciaba el suave pelo de karin pregunto ¿te Hare rulos, te parece bien?.

-yo de esto no se mucho, usted es la experta, mientras no me lo corte, todo bien-se sincero karin

Al cabo de 20 minutos, Hikari estaba lista. Pero para ese momento solo les quedaban 40 minutos para la fiesta.

-aun tengo que cambiarme de ropa-dijo toshiro mientras salía por la puerta, pero no sin antes darle un tierno beso a su novia y verla de reojo.

Realmente era hermosa, ahora estaba pintada y resaltaba aun mas la forma de sus ojos y su cabello estaba perfecto. Le había hecho una media cola de la cual salían pequeños bucles con algunos mechones lisos, teníale resto del pelo ondulado o con uno que otro rulo , era sencillamente perfecta, si, esa era la palabra que mas le iba, ella era eso, perfecta para el.

--------------------------fin del capitulo 10º------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado

Estoy atrasadita, pero ya llegaron la vacaciones así que ahora voy a tratar de actualizar diario.


	11. fiesta de 15

**El capitan y la nueva shinigami **

**Capitulo 11º**: fiesta de quince.

Antes de comenzar esplico algo

El local de la fiesta esta constituido por 3 pastes : el centro de la fiesta (habitación enorme) , una habitación extra para las quinceañeras y

Realmente era hermosa, ahora estaba pintada y resaltaba aun mas la forma de sus ojos y su cabello estaba perfecto. Le había hecho una media cola de la cual salían pequeños bucles con algunos mechones lisos, teníale resto del pelo ondulado o con uno que otro rulo , era sencillamente perfecta, si, esa era la palabra que mas le iba, ella era eso, perfecta para el.

**--------------------------fin del capitulo 10º------------------------------------------------------**

Karin estaba casi histérica, ya se acercaba la hora del vals y su amado no aparecía.

-si falta lo matare- se decía Karin si misma mientras observaba a su hermano salir afuera del local alquilado para la fiesta junto con rukia y inoue. –algo raro pasa aquí- dijo mientras se escondía para escuchar la conversación de los jóvenes.

-rukia, inoue, ustedes sabes para que les llama ¿verdad?- dijo Ichigo

-si, lo sabemos-dijeron al unísono las muchachas.

-ustedes dos saben cuanto las quiero a las dos, pero no puedo tener a una deseando a la otra, así que esta semana me dedique a aclarar mis sentimientos y me di cuenta de la que verdaderamente amo es a rukia-dijo lentamente Ichigo

-yo, inoue-vacilaba rukia mientras observaba a la chica que estaba a su lado cabizbaja.

-esta bien, Ichigo-dijo suavemente, para luego mirar a rukia y sonreírle tiernamente- "gano la mejor"- luego río y abrió la puerta encontrando a Karin allí.

Karin al ver que la joven sollozaba solo la abraza hasta que ella se para firmemente la mira y luego le dice- gracias querida Karin- para luego irse de aquella habitación al centro de la fiesta donde trataría de alegrarse bailando con la , ya ebria matsumoto.

Karin estaba muy preocupada por que su novio no llegaba y en 5 minutos pondrían el vals, ella ya le había pedido a Yuzu que bailase primero, peor el vals era corto y tarde o temprano le tocaría ella.

Fue cuando diviso en la ventana a un muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos esmeraldas. apenas lo reconoció solo dijo fríamente- idiota , si llegabas tarde te mataba-pero antes de que siguiera ya se encontraba entre los brazos de Toshiro.

-pero ya llegue-dijo mientras la soltaba y se daba anuncio al vals de los quince y luego el dj decía

"llamamos a las quinceañeras a bailar el vals acompañadas por sus respectivos novios, la primera será Yuzu kurosaki con su novio touya kamogagua".

De repente la pista se abrió para dar espacio a la pareja de rubio que abrían el hermoso vals que era ansiado por todas las jovencitas de aquella edad. Yuzu era una genial bailarina y touya tenia vergüenza pero nada raro para ser observados por tanta gente.

Yuzu de verdad se veía hermosa. Tenia puesto un vestido rosa perlado con brillos celestes y tenia el pelo suelto hasta la mitad de la espalda, su cabello rubio seguía perfectamente el compás de la música con la cual la pareja danzaba.

Luego de aquella grandiosa demostración de baile , el dj volvió a hablar .

"ahora es el turno de Karin kurosaki y su novio Toshiro hitsugaya".

Al oír esto, todos los compañeros de Karin y Yuzu se quedaron boquiabiertos, puesto que nadie se esperaba que Karin entablara ese tipo de relación con el chico nuevo.

Mientras ambos chicos tomados de las manos avanzaban hasta la pista de baile, ambos recibían miradas tanto de odio como de envidia y amor.

La música seguía y ambos chicos la seguían, Karin no podía creer que Toshiro bailara tan bien y no podía creer eso se sintiera tan bien.

Luego del baile Karin y Toshiro se escabulleron de las miradas y fueron a sentarse en la mesa familiar.

(Siendo el novio, tiene derecho a estar sentado ahí)

Luego de que el silencio hartara a Karin esta le pregunto a Toshiro.- ¿mañana nos vamos no?-luego de esto el chico asintió con la cabeza.

Al escuchar eso Karin no pudo evitar suspiras para luego con una gran tranquilidad decir –creo que voy a extrañar todo esto, especialmente a Yuzu, pero esta bien, ya veré la forma de hablar con ella, solo espero no arrepentirme de esto-luego suspiro

-eres una shinigami y de una u otra forma vas a terminar en la SS (sociedad de almas o soul society) –dojo resignado Toshiro

-es que no quieres que valla-pregunto Karin

-no es eso, sino, lo que el Yamamoto-taicho haga contigo allá-respondió el joven peliblanco

-por eso no te preocupes, ya veré yo que hago, además, quiero quedarme en la SS- expreso la jovencita

-bueno volvamos a la fiesta o los demás se preocuparan-dijo Toshiro mientras se levantaba con suavidad de donde estaban y se encaminaba junto a Karin a la pista de baile donde pasaron toda la noche bailando.

Pero, a inoue no le fue tan bien, estuvo todo el tiempo mirando bailar a rukia e Ichigo sin que estos dos se dieran cuenta, y por más que trataba de aceptar que ella había perdido frente a su amiga, el corazón le dolía mucho. Le era demasiado difícil aceptarlo, había perdido a su amor, pero, como dice el dicho, un clavo saca otro clavo, y así fue. Ishida fue quien, casi al final de la velada saco a bailar a la hermosa chica de aproximadamente 18 o 19 años. El detestaba verla tan triste, prefería ver a su rostro adornado con una bella sonrisa, y se había propuesto ser aquel hombre que le devolviera la sonrisa que Ichigo en un momento le había quitado.

La noche transcurrió y luego de las 6:30 pasadas, la fiesta había acabado.

-ahora a limpiar- dijo Yuzu en un casi grito que les quito el sueño a todos las personas allí presentes.

Yuzu había agarrado escobas plumeros y objetos de limpieza y lo repartió en equipos, que ella administro.

-muy bien, grupo 1º o sea Ichigo, yo matsumoto y renji barremos el piso, grupo 2º : Karin inoue y Toshiro se encarga de quitar la decoración, grupo3º Ishida Chad y ikkaku limpian las mesa, grupo 4º...-seguía dando instrucciones la niña rubia que estaba , o parecía, estar a cargo.

Luego de limpiar el local todos emprendieron camino a casa, para ese entonces ya eran las 7:30 de la mañana. Todos estaban agotados. Toshiro antes de separarse de los kurosaki les dijo Karin y a Ichigo que partirían a la SS a las 9 de la noche y que se alistaran como corresponde.

Yuzu que no sabia aun que su hermana se iría hizo un escándalo al llegar a casa, por lo que Ichigo y Karin pasaron los siguientes 20 minutos tratando de explicarle todo, desde lo del vasto lorde hasta la fiesta, era bastante para explicar y estaban que se caían de sueño.

Al terminar la corta y rápida explicación Yuzu abrazo a su hermana, luego dio su usual "que duermas bien hermanita" para encerrarse en su alcoba para, según ella dormir. Pero se escucharon, desde la habitación de Karin los sollozos con los cuales se acurruco para quedarse profundamente dormida.

**------------------------------fin del capitulo 11--------------------------------------**


	12. complicidad

**El capitán y la nueva shinigami**

**Capitulo 12**: complicidad

Al terminar la corta y rápida explicación Yuzu abrazo a su hermana, luego dio su usual "que duermas bien hermanita" para encerrarse en su alcoba para, según ella dormir. Pero se escucharon, desde la habitación de Karin los sollozos con los cuales se acurruco para quedarse profundamente dormida..

A pesar de haberse desvelado, Karin se levanto a las 11:30, y aunque trato de dormirse nuevamente, sus intentos fueron en vano. Resignada, se dedico a desmaquillarse, luego a ducharse rápidamente y a cambiarse para luego ir a preparar el desayuno, o mejor dicho el almuerzo.

Luego de prepara la comida, se sentó y almorzó dola, puesto que nadie se había levantado y ella no quería despertarlos. A si que, dejo todo servido, lo tapo con un repasador, por si las moscas, y escribió una nota que decía: "familia: he ido al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas, dejo el almuerzo listo, no tardare mucho. Karin K"

La colgó en la puerta y salio de la casa en puntas de pie para no despertar a nadie.

Una vez a fuera de su casa la jovencita emprendió el camino hacia el centro comercial donde planeaba comprar algunas cosas como un reloj, unas coletas (coleros), cintas, y algunas otras cosas para Yuzu.

Pero como eran solo unas pocas cosas no se tardo mucho en comprarlas, y como estaba aburrida y tenia calor se levanto del banco en el que estaba para cruzar a un bar que era muy popular. Al entrar, se encontró con matsumoto que también se había levantado muy temprano debido a que la somnolencia del alcohol la hizo dormirse durante la fiesta y bueno, el maldito sol no la había dejado dormir tanto como ella había deseado.

Las dos mujeres se sentaron en una mesa muy apartada de las demás y llamaron al camarero que, para su sorpresa les pareció muy conocido.

-¡hanataro!-exclamaron sorprendidas las dos damas

-eh, kurosaki, teniente- dijo también muy sorprendido el amable joven.

-que estas haciendo aquí- pregunto sin bacilar matsumoto

-ahora que lo dice tenia que venir a hacerle un aviso a el capitán kurosaki, pero no se como es que termine aquí y bueno, jeje me gusto el trabajo-explico con tranquilidad el muchacho

-ah, ¿que aviso?-pregunto con malicia la teniente

-matsumoto no te entrometas, ichigo se enfadara- dijo Karin con simpleza

-Ash Karin, hana no le contara a ichigo que nos dijo, es amable no idiota- suplico matsumoto mientras asía un puchero.

-cambiando el tema- evadiendo el puchero de matsumoto- ¿viniste tu solo?-pregunto Karin

-bueno, en realidad no, una chica de mi escuadrón insistió en acompañarme, es aquella de allá-contesto el joven mientras señalaba a una muchacha que estaba atendiendo otra mesa.

La chica era realmente bella, era un poco mas petisa que hanataro, poseía un largo cabello marrón claro con ondas y estaba adornado con un jazmín que iba muy bien con su tersa piel blanca , la muchacha tenia ojos color te y una boca de color cereza, tenia, por lo visto un carácter suave, y por alguna razón a Karin le parecía bastante similar a Yuzu, por lo cual le agrado al instante que la vio.

Cuando ella y hanataro cruzaron sus miradas la jovencita sonrío tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban a un color rosado insinuando sus sentimientos. Este hecho fue el que matsumoto con su gran sentido de "crea parejas" sintió al momento.

Karin sabia que los jóvenes sentían algo el uno por el otro, así que ella decidió hacer algo para unirlos, la gente era reconocida mas por las cosas que hace que por el simple hecho de existir, por lo cual, la muchacha de ojos negros decidió crear una pareja antes de irse, con la complicidad, obviamente, de matsumoto.

Así que , cuando los dos estaban en la cocina matsumoto sigilosamente cerro la puerta con llave encerrando a la parejita aun no oficial. Mientras Karin distraía a la persona que atendía el mostrador, que era de casualidad una de los chicos que había invitado a su fiesta y le pedía que les dejara cerrar el local a ellas y le explicaba el plan para unir a sus empleados. el joven acepto complacido, pues el ya había intentado unirlos sin éxito peor conociendo a la decidida Karin, ella de seguro lo lograría

En la cocina estaba la muchachita llamada Tsuki Takimura junto con hanataro yamada quién la ayudaba a lavar los platos.

Karin les había inventado algo a los clientes para que se fueran y volvieran mas tarde, en lo que la joven de cabello negruzco asía aquello, la rubia había cortado la luz y cerrado el local con llave.

Dentro del lugar solo quedaban 4 personas, Karin, matsumoto, hanataro y Tsuki.

Cuando la luz se apago Tsuki como por reflejo, se tiro a los brazos de hanataro quien al notar que la jovencita estaba muy bien aferrada a su ropa se sonrojo hasta el punto que era confundible con un adorno navideño

El joven recordó que había velas aromáticas en el cajos de la cocina (la novia del dueño siempre las ponía ahí) con dificultad las encendió y aunque tenuemente, ilumino la habitación.

Habían pasado más de cinco minutos y el silencio se tornaba un tanto incomodo. Los muchachos estaban sentados en la mesada, pues se habían percatado de que el local estaba vacío, o eso pensaban porque matsumoto y Karin los estaban observando muy disimuladamente, y que la puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada con llave.

Entonce Tsuki decidió romper el silencio.

-oye, hana, sabes, me alegra que sea contigo con quien estoy encerrada-dijo mientras jugaba con su largo cabello.

-eh, ¿Por qué lo dices Tsuki?-respondió hanataro

-porque, desde chica, siempre me molestaron los muchachos, soy pequeña y por los comentarios de los demás, parece que si me tocas, me romperé en pedazos.-dijo volviéndole el rostro para sonreírle- pero, de igual forma me convertí en shinigami, me uní a este escuadrón porque no me gusta pelear, me gusta mas ayudar a curar .cuando entre por 1º vez al escuadrón, tenia miedo de que una vez mas, la gente me tratara mal o me dijeran cosas pasaditas de tono, pero no, tu fuiste el 1º en hablarme y tratarme como e debido, por eso…desde aquel momento en que te vi., me enamore perdidamente de vos, tu eres tan amable y yo tan torpe y se que tu nunca te fijarías en alguien…como yo-exclamo la jovencita de ojos color te.

-te equivocas Tsuki- respondió hanataro luego de otro incomodo silencio-tu eres tan bonita y yo no tanto jeje, yo también me enamore de i, pero no soy muy bueno con las confesiones de este tipo-termino hanataro cuando perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre Tsuki, la cual l ver el momento propicio, le robo un beso, el cual fue contestado con la misma intención por hanataro.

Al haber lo grado su objetivo, matsumoto, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta le quito la llave a la cocina y al local y Karin encendió las luces y luego salio corriendo con matsumoto, pues se había adelantado la hora de partida a la sociedad de almas y Yoshiro ya las estaba esperando.

Cuando hanataro y Tsuki se separaron, el le pidió que fueses su novia, y la muchacha de cabello marrón lo beso con intensidad y luego juntos cerraron el local.-


	13. el mercado

**El capitán y la nueva shinigami **

**Capitulo 13**: el mercado

Al haber lo grado su objetivo, matsumoto, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta le quito la llave a la cocina y al local y Karin encendió las luces y luego salio corriendo con matsumoto, pues se había adelantado la hora de partida a la sociedad de almas y toshiro ya las estaba esperando.

Cuando hanataro y Tsuki se separaron, el le pidió que fueses su novia, y la muchacha de cabello marrón lo beso con intensidad y luego juntos cerraron el local.-

Matsumoto y Karin corrían lo mas rápido posible, pues ambas conocían el carácter de toshiro y si lo hacían esperar demasiado, el se enfadaría.

Al llegar, descubrieron el portal abierto y a ichigo y toshiro esperándolas.

-ya era hora-dijo secamente el mas joven de los capitanes

-jeje, es que teníamos algo pendiente-respondió matsumoto mientras se adentraba en el portal.

Unos segundos después las demás personas presentes en aquel descampada de un gran tamaño la siguieron.

Luego de un tiempo, las personas se encontraban ya en la famosa sociedad de almas, Karin, que no conocía ese lugar, sonrío al ver la belleza del paisaje, todo era bello para sus negros ojos.

Mas tarde, todos se encontraban en el décimo escuadrón al mando de toshiro. Cuando llegaron toshiro le explico a Karin que se quedaría en la casa de matsumoto y que seria entrenada en la escuela de shinigamis a la mañana y que matsumoto estaría para cuidarla y explicarles los demás detalles.

De la nada, se escucharon por el pasillo pisadas, que eran rápidas y al mismo tiempo suaves .cuando la puerta se abrió apareció hinamori que sin notar la presencia de Karin abrazo a toshiro mientras decía- Shiro-Chan te extrañe mucho-cosa que a Karin mucho no le importo.

Fue entonces cuando la recién llegada reparo en la morena que tenia enfrente, luego empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor mirándola de arriba abajo como si tratara de encontrar algo en ella.

Luego de unos minutos Karin, ya fastidiada pregunto- ¿tengo algo o que? – y la muchacha que hace unos momentos daba vuelta alrededor de ella respondió –aprobada-ante esa respuesta Karin quedo mas confundida de lo que ya estaba

-¿Qué aprobé, si se puede saber?- pregunto sin rodeos a momo

-jeje, no cualquiera puede salir con toshiro, como su hermana mayor, yo apruebo o desapruebo a las candidatas- respondió inocentemente la mujer

-su hermana… ¡pero sin de parecido no tienen nada!-exclamo al final la novia del capitán

-nos criamos juntos y hinamori a pasado a ser como una hermana para mi-dijo toshiro

-a, eso lo explica-dijo Karin

Mas tarde, la jovencita se encontraba en la residencia de matsumoto, la cual estaba bastante desordenada, pero, ¿Quién era ella para criticarla?. Ella estaba totalmente acostumbrada a estar en un lugar impecable gracias a la manía por la limpieza de su hermana y bueno, un poco de ella. Cuando matsumoto entro al baño ella inmediatamente tomo un trapeador y empezó su labor, luego ordeno un poco las cosas, y como noto que a su acompañante le apetecían los baños largo salio sola al mercado a comprar cosas para la cena, pues noto que la extravagante mujer tenía su alacena totalmente vacía, al igual que su estomago.

Bueno, digamos que el mercado de ese lugar no era muy diferente al de su mundo, niños corriendo, los vendedores promocionando sus productos y oh, para su sorpresa los matones depravados.

-maldición, solo saben molestar-blasfemo mentalmente

Y tal como era de esperarse en medio de su compra, empezó a ser acosada.

-oye lindura, tienes una moneda-pregunto, y la muchacha sorprendida pregunto

-¿para que demonios la quieres?- interrogo a la persona

-para llamar a tu casa y decir que estas noche no iras a dormir- dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo

Entonces Karin sintió una presencia conocida y por lo que pudo notar, enfadada.

-ca..capitán hitsugaya-tartamudearon los hombres

-LOS QUE NO VOLVERAN A SUS CASAS SERAN USTEDES SI LE PONEN UNA MANO ENCIMA A MI NOVIA, SE IRAN DIRECTO AL HOSPITAL- dijo secamente pero en un tono que daba temor, pero no a Karin.

Al escuchar tal amenaza la soltaron y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad, o por lo menos, a lo que sus piernas podían responderles.

Fue cuando la muchacha se volteo y vio el rostro de su novio totalmente furioso.

-gracias pero no era del todo necesario-dijo mientras terminaba de pagar el pescado que había comprado.

-matsumoto dijo que habías salido a hacer las compras hace una hora y no volvías, pensé que te habrías perdido-dijo el muchacho intentando explicar el porque de su presencia en ese lugar.

-que exagerada, ella se entro a bañar hace hora y media, yo tuve tiempo de limpiar toda la casa y de salir a hacer las compras, esa mujer no tenia nada para comer y yo me estoy muriendo de hambre-replico la joven- además, no soy como yachiru, yo si tengo sentido de orientación-explico

-hmp, debiste dejarle una nota, me preocupe el mercado no es tan seguro- dijo el mas joven de los capitanes.

-bueno, no es tan diferente al de el mundo humano, oye, compre muchas cosas, ¿Por qué no vienes a comer con nosotras?- pregunto la jovencita

-no esta bien que me invites si no es tu casa- dijo el capitán evadiendo la mirada de la morena.

-o vamos, si ella te adora, le encantara la idea de que vengas a su casa a cenar, además, creo que saldrá mas tarde con alguien- dijo la ojinegra tratando de convencerlo

-¿no dejaras de insistir hasta que no acceda verdad?-suspiro el peliblanco

-entonces si vienes-dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y empezaba a caminar rumbo a casa de matsumoto

Claro que, ninguno de ellos de percato del escándalo que los rodeaba, el simple hecho de que un capitán estuviera tomado de brazo por una muchacha, hacia que las demás mujeres se pusieran celosas y susurraran cosas que alcanzaron a ser escuchadas luego por Karin puesto que toshiro no les prestaba demasiada atención.

-¿Quién se cree que es para tomarlo del brazo?-dijo una

-no creo que salga con "esa"-dijo otra

-el capitán se merece algo mejor…mas como yo-dijo otra

Karin fue capaz de identificar a esta última. Se paro en frente de esta quedando frente a frente o más bien dicho frente a cuello, pues la que había hecho el anterior comentario carecía de altura.

-a ver... ¿supuestamente tu eres mejor que yo?, pero si no llegas a 1.60 M –replico Karin

La chismosa se puso colorada, más que su corto cabello pelirrojo

-yo…-susurro la joven

-claro, entre la multitud no paras de decir estupideces, pero cuando tienes que encarar te haces la tímida, ¿y supuestamente te crees mejor que yo?, si no vas a dar la cara como corresponde, mejor ni hables- luego miro a las demás y dijo-¿alguien mas se cree mejor que yo?-pero ninguna de las habladoras dijo palabra alguna.

Luego volvio a tomar al capitan del brazo, les lanzo una mirada asesina a todas las presentes y empezo nuevamente es transcurso hacia a su nuevo hogar compartido junto con su novio, el cual se encontraba un tanto sorprendido por la reaccion de la joven de largo y negros cabellos.

**-----------------------fin del capitulo 13º--------------------------**

Holaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hace mucho que no actualizaba

Bueno gracias por sus comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo de leer

Perdón porque el fic este cortito, pero estoy un poco ocupada últimamente

Me despido y déjenme su opinión.

Daniela S. B.


	14. mi nueva casa

**el capitan y la nueva shinigami**

**capitulo 14: mi nueva casa**

Toshiro jamás pensó ver a su novia enojada por tal estupidez, pero el estaba al tanto de que a la muchacha no le agradaba demasiado que las personas empezaran chismes sobre ella, o mejor dicho, odiaba ese tipo de personas.

De lo Karin no estaba conciente era de que varias personas, le habían tomado fotos con el capitan, y susurraban algo sobre una revista, que de seguro eran como la de las de la tierra.

A la mañana siguiente karin se había alistado para ir, escoltada por matsumoto, a la esc. De shinigamis.

Cuando llego, se encontró con una muchacha de ojos cafés y pelo rubio, que parecía estar siendo asaltada por las bravuconas del lugar, karin, quien no toleraba este tipo de abusos se acerco al lugar de los hechos.

-oigan, deberían meterse con alguien de su tamaño-dijo una molesta karin

-a ver "defensora de los pobres", tu te las veras con nosotras-dijo antes de verla, pero al fijar su mirada en ella, tembló de miedo.

-¡la novia del capitán hitsugaya!-gritaron al mismo momento en que soltaban a la jovencita de ojos cafés.

-¡la rubia del comercio del mundo humano!-grito también alterada la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo que la rubia?, me llamo KIRARA.-respondió irritada la rubia

-si, kirara ¿eh?, no has de valer la pena si te comportas de esta forma-contesto karin mientras ayudaba a la rubiecita a levantarse.

-aps, gracias señorita hitsugaya-contesto la rubia que se llamaba sakuno mitsugare.

-¿hitsugaya?-dijo karin dándose cuenta de que las asaltantes ya no estaban cerca así que tomo asiento junto con sakuno en un banco cercano que se encontraba justamente debajo de un frondoso árbol con exquisitas flores de cerezo.

-si, o eso dicen por ahí… y usted aparece en una revista no muy respetable, pero muy popular- explico levemente.

-¿puedes explicarme mejor saku-Chan.?, podrías llamarme solo karin porque el que me trates de usted me incomoda-propuso la ojinegra.

-si, veras karin, hay una revista llamada "the soul society secret's",y bueno, yo no suelo leerla pero, mi hermana menor si, y apareces junto con el capitán toshiro hitsugaya en primera plana, con el titulo _**"karin kurosaki, la novia de un capitán**__**", y **_en el anuncio, o según lo que me relato mi hermana , dice algo así_**: "anoche en el mercado se dio a conocer un secreto de el mas joven de los capitanes en apariencia, el afamado capitán hitsugaya, uno de los capitanes del sereitei, tiene una novia recién venida del mundo humano, según algunos rumores, la muchacha se llama karin kurosaki, y es, hermana del gran capitán kurosaki, el romance se hizo oficial en las calles del mercado donde, karin al no soportar los rumores y cuchicheos a sus espaldas, le hizo frente a una de las mujeres fanáticas del capitán del 10º escuadrón, a la cual dejo sin hablo con su gran y firme dicción al hablar, la cual haría temblar hasta a la mas fuerte de las mujeres del sereitei, demostrando la semejanza de carácter con la de su novio . gracias por leer, se despide "S.S." **_".- relata casi textualmente la morena.

-¿Quién demonios escribió eso?-reprocho la protagonista del relato.

-pues karin, aquí como en el mundo humano existe una "libertad de expresión", y debido a ella, nadie puede hacer nada contra la revista, nada de nada.-

Luego de un largo rato hablando. La castaña la contó sobre la rubia, y así karin se entero de quien era la molesta rubiecita. Descubrió que era la capitana del equipo de kendo y también la líder de el club de fans de su reciente novio. También se entero, gracias a los cuchicheos de atrás de ellas, que kirara ni siquiera era rubia, no, se había ido al mundo humano en una misión y por alguna _extraña _ razón, volvió en vez de pelirroja, rubia.

-jaja, enzima de molesta, teñida-se bufaba karin

-no te rías, ¿y si te escucha?,. tu quizás no le tienes miedo, pero yo si, es la capitana del equipo de kendo, es realmente fuerte, además la llaman "la reina del perfume"-

-¿y con eso que?, ¿Por qué tiene un apodo tan raro?-río

-bueno, no se bien puesto que no la conozco realmente y no se me guiar demasiado de los rumores, pero dicen que los perfumes que tiene escondidos en sus ropas, son potentes y te pueden embriagar así como matar o hacerte perder el conocimiento en segundos.-explicó la mujer

-¿ESO ES LEGAL?- pregunto indignada karin

-realmente no, pero nunca la han encontrado en posesión de esos perfumes, pero de igual forma hemos de tener cuidado, en especial tu mi querida karin-repuso sakuno

-si nadie la ha encontrado con la fuente de su apodo, entonces no tengo de que preocuparme, ¿pero a que te refieres con que yo debería tener mas cuidado que nadie?-pregunto la pelinegra.

-es que-tomo aire-karin, tu eres la novia del capitán hitsugaya, y ten en cuenta que mas de una chica te retara a algún duelo o ara algo para romper esa relación,¿tienes idea de cuantas chicas tiene tu novio detrás de el?, según las estadísticas, el capitán kuchiki , kurosaki y hitsugaya, son los mas seguidos por las mujeres y debido a su presencia, muchas mujeres cautivadas se han convertido en shinigamis para estar mas cerca de ellos-volvió a tomar aire y prosiguió luego de unos instantes de silencio.

-te lo resumiré: **karin + toshiro = pareja**, que tu seas su _novia_, las deja a ellas _sin posibilidad_ alguna de ocupar tal lugar, y harán los **necesario **para sacarte de allí.- dijo ya mas tranquilamente.

-pero el de igual forma no les prestaría atención.-expreso karin

-jeje, cierto, además tu eres mucho mas bonita que ellas.-río tímidamente

-y tu no te quedas atrás… no te metas con el eh…te tendré bien vigilada, jeje-

-oye, tu entraste a la academia hoy, ¿no es cierto?-pregunto muy interesada en conocerla mas

-si, llegue ayer apenas y ya estoy en una revista, jeje-contesto karin

-querida karin, no conozco demasiado sobre ti, y hoy tendremos la tarde libre, quisiera ser tu amiga, pero no se prácticamente nada de ti, conozcámonos-ofreció con amabilidad sakuno

-me encantaría, pareces ser una buena persona y me agradaría tener tu amistad.-respondió con igual tono la ojinegra.

Luego de algún rato, o mas bien, alguna horas, las muchachas eran mas que amigas, eran mas bien confidentes, puesto que de las preguntas básicas como ¿Qué edad tienes?¿cuando cumples años?¿cual es tu color o comida favorita?, y esas cosas, ellas también hablaron sobre sus materia preferidas sus debilidades y fortalezas, sus familias, sus novios, sus hermanos y karin noto el sumo interés que tenia sakuno al mundo humano, asíque también se dedico ha hablarle sobre el futbol , la escuela humana, su hermana, su fiesta… para sintetizarlo, se contaron todo, hasta el mas mínimo detalle que ella pudieses recordar.

Así fue como karin descubrió que la linda chica que ahora era su amiga, a pesar de su dulce y amable carácter era muy poderosa y destacaba en absolutamente todas las materias, pero no le agradaba lo que mejor hacia, "destacar", por eso, aunque se le rogase, ella no accedía a ser capitana de ningún club y se negaba rotundamente a defenderse, pues según ella, "lo mejor es poner la otra mejilla, así luego no tendrás que cargar con arrepentimientos", también se entero de que tenia una hermanita menor llamada sharon, su madre murió cuando ella tenia unos 9 años y su hermana apenas tenia unas semanas de vida, su padre, había fallecido unos días atrás y ella había quedado a cargo de su casa y de su hermanita.

De la nada karin recordó que sentía que incomodaba a matsumoto, que con su hermano no podía vivir, que en la casa de rukia era "excedida" en cuidados y que en la casa de toshiro no podía quedarse, no correspondía qué siendo pareja viviesen juntos…según ella eso era bastante tentador.

-¿sakuno, puedo vivir contigo, tu conoces mi condición…y ya que tu dices sentirte sola yo pensé que-pero su pregunta fue contada por una firme respuesta de su acompañante.

-Si, seria un verdadero honor vivir con usted-luego se dio cuenta de que la había tratado de "usted" nuevamente-lo siento karin, es costumbre-se disculpo.

-entonces esta todo arreglado, solo tengo que hacer una llamada a matsumoto y llevaran mis cosas a tu casa.-(N/A: karin conoce su dirección, ella le hablo de su casa también jeje)

-bien-luego de que karin llamara a matsumoto la mencionada se volvió a mirarla y hablo.

-vamos, tu hermana ha de estar impaciente por tu llegada y si es tan dulce como tu, no puedo esperar a conocerla-luego le sonrío y emprendieron el viaje.

Cuando llegamos vimos a unas tres personas con 2 o 3 cajas cada una discutiendo desde la ventana con alguien.

Al ver la escena yo y sakuno corrimos a ver que pasaba.

-¿Quiénes son y que hacen en mi casa?-pregunto cortésmente

-somos los encargados de traer las pertenencia de la jovencita kurosaki, pero una nenita se niega a abrirnos.-contesto uno de ellos.

-¿una nenita…será?-en eso abre la puerta una linda rubiecita que no pasaba los 7 años.

-hola hermanita-dijo le chiquilla dulcemente, al parecer tenia el mismo carácter que su única familiar.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto dulcemente a su hermana menor

-cuando tu saliste a la academia siempre me repites lo mismo de siempre:

*come bien, luego del almuerzo recién el postre

* cepillate los dientes antes de dormir siesta

*dale de comer a las mascotas

*si vas a dormir siesta asegúrate de dejar todo cerrado

*no le habrás la puerta a nadie

*no hables con extraños

*llámame si hay alguna emergencia verdadera

-comí como me lo indicaste a las 12, luego recogí la mesa, luego me bañe, después me fije que todo estuviera bien cerrado, luego me cepille los dientes, me cepille el pelo, y me fui a dormir, después de dormir dos horas me desperté, me puse este lindo kimono y me puse a dibujar, después de un rato llegaron estas personas diciendo que tenia que dejar esas cosas aquí, pero como no los conocía no los deje entrar y les pedí que se fueran por que me regañarías si los dejaba entrar y ahora llegaste tu y me preguntaste que paso.- luego de haber explicado en que consistió su tarde sonrío a su hermana luego a mi y se dirigió a los hombres.-me voy a merendar que tengan y buen día, luego me miro me voltio a sonreír y dijo.

-eres muy bonita, ¿tu eres la muchacha de la revista?- y se acerco a mi mirándome con esos inocentes ojos miel que resultaron ser un poco mas claros que los de su hermana.

-eh, si , y desde ahora en adelante viviré con tu hermana y contigo princesita-respondí tiernamente.

Esa era la primera vez que utilizaba ese tono y que llamaba a alguien "princesita" de forma cariñosa, por lo que creo, esta niña me causa ese efecto.

La rubiecita me sonrío infantilmente y con su tierna mirada me observo para luego comentar.

-tengo una nueva hermana, y es muy linda además de que me trata bien, me recuerda a tsuki.-luego me jalo hasta adentro mientras sakuno tomaba mis pertenencia y las depositaba adentro de su hogar no sin antes dar las gracias a las personas antes mencionadas por su paciencia.

De alguna manera me encontraba después sentada en una mesa en compañía de sakuno y Sharon, la cual no paraba de ofrecerme todo, desde galletas hasta chocolates. pero recode el comentario de Sharon y mientras me ofrecía te le pregunte.

-cuando dijiste que te recordaba a tsuki, ¿a que tsuki me parezco?-se dirigió a la rubiecita

-me refería a tsuki takimura, es mi prima.-respondió mientras tomaba un gran albun de fotos y me lo mostraba.-y luego se sentaba.

En efecto era la tsuki a la cual había emparejado tiempo atrás, empezó con tranquilidad a ver las fotos que allí había , en una estaban tsuki y sakuno jugando en el patio, en otra estaban con una bebe en brazos que supuse seria Sharon, y así recorrí las innumerables fotos hasta que se me canso la vista.

Luego me percate de que mis cosas seguían en las cajas y me pare, explique que me dijeran cual seria mi habitación y que ordenaría mis cosas.

Sharon fue mi guía y sakuno insistió en que ella cocinaría la cena, pero yo logre que acordáramos en que nos turnaríamos para hacerlo.

Resulta que me toco en un cuarto bastante amplio y al final de la casa.

Saque mi ropa y la coloque con tranquilidad en el armario mientras Sharon me la iba pasando, luego coloque en el escritorio algunos libros y la mi pequeña ayudante los ordeno alfabéticamente y coloco a un lado un florero con jazmines, al otra lado estaba el baño privado que tenían todas las habitaciones, mientras yo acomodaba mi cama la nena ya había preparado el baño y me había puesto todas mis cosas que Irian destinadas a el baño, fue entonces cuando note la perspicacia de la niña.

Ella fue a la puerta y dijo.

-mi hermana siempre me hace bañar antes de cenar, creo que es apropiado que tu también lo hagas-luego me sonrío y salio del cuarto.

Sinceramente, sakuno y Sharon eran ambas dulces y calmadas, pero Sharon tenía tan solo 7 años y era muy despierta, sabia leer y escribir, pintaba y debutaba muy bien, sin excluir que era muy linda tanto en carácter como en apariencia, y por alguna razón ambas me recordaban a yuzu, y aunque no lo fuera a decir en publico, la extrañaba, y mucho.

Creo que es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito jeje

Bueno hace un tiempo que no publicaba nada y es porque mi maquina izo PUM!

Y bueno, recién hoy me la entregaron y aunque no tenia demasiada inspiración lo termine.

Espero que dejen comentarios y si tiene dudas me las comuniquen


	15. sharon y el libro de biologia

**El capitan y la nueva shinigami**

**Capitulo 15:** Sharon y el libro de biología

Sinceramente, sakuno y Sharon eran ambas dulces y calmadas, pero Sharon tenía tan solo 7 años y era muy despierta, sabia leer y escribir, pintaba y debutaba muy bien, sin excluir que era muy linda tanto en carácter como en apariencia, y por alguna razón ambas me recordaban a yuzu, y aunque no lo fuera a decir en publico, la extrañaba, y mucho.

Siempre le fue necesaria y muy útil, descontando su buena compañía y buenos concejos, todas esas buenas cualidades equilibraban que ella era, bueno un poco entrometida, pero ya no tanto como lo era de más niñas.

A pesar de cuanto deseaba verla, abrazarla y decirle cuanto la extrañaba, su entupido orgullo no se lo permitía, pero su corazón dolía en su ausencia, pero estaba acostumbrándose, pues, eran gemelas, nacieron y se concibieron juntas, pero son dos personas separadas y eso tenían que respetarlo.

Yuzu estaba allí, y ese simple hecho la reconfortaba tanto como la compañía de toshiro, pero el cariño que sentía a uno y a otro eran totalmente diferentes y apenas y se semejaban vagamente.

Todos esos pensamientos aparecieron cuando se encontraba en la bañera de su cuarto de baño, ubicado dentro de su cuarto que también constaba con una "mini-salita" que había decorado con dos sillones, una biblioteca algunas fotos y flores de jazmín, sus predilectas.

Cuando el agua del baño ya la había limpiado completamente, y la blancura impecable de su piel volvía su envolvió en una toalla negra que tenia bordado en su parte baja "K.K." (N/a: es la misma toalla del capitulo 4, por si preguntan).

La toalla le empezaba a resultar pequeña, se dirigió fuera la habitación sin darse cuenta de la presencia que había en su cuarto expreso más bien para si misma.:-tengo que comprar otra toalla-susurro al final

-yo creo que si, aunque para mi gusto, esta bien-expreso toshiro mientras ojeaba a su aun empapada novia, que se había sonrojado ante el comentario.

-que es lo que te trae por aquí en el momento propicio para "tu gusto"-repuso la mujer.

Pero, antes de que la muchacha se diese cuenta, su novio estaba frente a ella y la miraba a escasos centímetros con sus perfectos ojos esmeraldas, y debido a que se perdió en estos últimos tampoco noto que su mano rozo la parte superior de la toalla, y ponía un puchero de "no me dejaran hacer lo que quiero hacer" y la volvió a mirar.

-Mm, solo tenia ganas de verte…en cualquier situación, solo eso-expreso mientras aparecía una sonrisa tierna y a la vez juguetona que karin JAMAS había visto en el.

-toshiro hitsugaya, sigue soñando.-karin fue lo mas frívola que pudo, pero sus mejillas parecía haberse teñido de rojo, puesto que se semejaban a cerezas maduras.

-jaja, solo bromeo, no te enfades, soy incapaz de hacer algo que tu no deseas, solo vine par ver como estabas aquí, y conocer a tu nueva compañera de hogar.-esta vez solo se limitaba a reír, pero a karin no le hacia demasiada gracia.

-por favor sal del cuarto, me tengo que cambiar.-expreso señalando la salita que era parte de su cuarto.

-bien-la miro, le encantaba ese tono rosado en sus mejillas, -_quizás debería hacerla sonrojar mas seguido-_, pensó para si mismo

Una vez que karin termino de cambiarse y peinarse fue a la sala donde toshiro la esperaba.

-ya esta, ¿me quedan bien los kimonos?-pregunto karin y su novio.

Toshiro la miro de pies a cabeza y luego de cabeza a pies.-te vez…bien-respondió toshiro, pero conocía a su novia y sabia que un bien no le bastaba a ella y su puchero de "dame lo que quiero" lo termino de convencer.-los kimonos te sientan bien, pero me gusta mas como se te da la ropa humana, en especial tu uniforme escolar, aunque el de shinigami no te queda nada mal, ¿complacida?-dijo el peliblanco

-feliz, complacida y contenta de verte- expreso la ojinegra mientras depositaba suavemente sus labios sobre los de toshiro, al cual, no le basta y la acercó mas a el, hasta el punto en que Karin cayo sobre el capitán de ojos esmeraldas, y no en una pose muy "pasable" que digamos.

Pero ninguno de los dos noto una tercera personita, ¿Quién podría ser?

**-¡S H A R O N!-**grito Karin mientras se paraba rápidamente junto con su pareja y miraban a la nenita que de la nada grito.

-**sakuno, los dos están **_**"ocupaditos",**_** ¿les pregunto si cenan luego?**-grito con fuerza la chiquilla.

La nena les sonrío con inocencia y les explico que la cena estaba lista y que pasásemos al comedor para cenar tranquilamente, pero antes de salir de la habitación nos miro otra vez, pero con ojos mas picarones y pregunto.

-¿están seguros que no desean comer aquí los dos _so-li-tos_? A mí y a sakuno no nos molestaría.

-no, cenaremos con ustedes-dijeron al unísono las dos muchachos y se sonrojaron.

Luego la niña de cabellos dorados y salio de la habitación dejándonos solos.

-¿estas total y plenamente segura de que solo tiene 7 años?-pregunto toshiro que aun seguía en shock por la actitud de la nenita.

-eh, si, pero creo que su mente esta adelantadita un poco, jeje-respondí mientras el me miraba como con ganas de matarme.

-mejor vamos a comer-expreso en un suspiro mientras me abría la puerta para que saliésemos.-

Cuando llegamos, la mesa estaba ya servida, Sharon estaba en la mesa y sakuno nos estaba sirviendo la comida en nuestros respectivos lugares.

Durante toda la cena reino un silencio total hasta que a la mas pequeña del grupo se le paso una duda por la mente, puesto que antes de la cena había ojeado los libros de biología de Karin, o mejor dicho, los había leído y releído sin entender algo, entonces lo soluciono con preguntarles a los mayores, como le era de costumbre cada vez que su rápida cabecita no entendía algo por mas que lo intentase.

-karincita, antes de cenar ojee tus libro, esos que trajiste del mundo humano.-dijo la nena sonriéndole.

-son un poco complicados para tu edad Sharon-explico dulcemente sakuno.

-si, entendí todo menos un solo capitulo, y quería saber si me podían aclarar un par de dudas-pidió suplicante mirando a todos y ya se sentía que la cosa iba mal.

-¿Qué capitulo no entendiste Sharon?-pregunto toshiro temeroso a la respuesta de la niña, pero sin demostrarlo.

-"la reproducción humana"-dijo la niña escucharon el titulo a los tres jóvenes casi se les sale la comida de la boca.

-¿linda Sharon no "miraste" ningún otro libro?-pregunto Karin recordando que tenia uno de sexualidad metido entre todos los demás.

-no, ahora quiero que me expliquen esta duda, entendí perfectamente lo del aparato reproductivo femenino y masculino, las organelas, y todo lo demás, ¿pero como se lega la fecundación?.-me miro específicamente a mi…me quería morir, ella era una nenita, no le podía hablar de "eso".

-yo… ¡PREGUNTALE A TU HERMANA!- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-es que… ¡LOS HOMBRE FECUNDAN A LAS MUJERES PREGUNTACELO AL CAPITAN HITSUGAYA!-se libero de la pregunta y ahora el atrapado era toshiro.

-¡SE SUPONE QUE ESO TE LO TIENE QUE EXPLICAR SAKUNO EN UNAS 5 O 6 AÑOS!-luego me miro a mi.

-hermana, yo quiero una explicación auque sea minima, cuando sea mayor, me la darás toda, por favor-rogó la pequeña muñequita rubia.

-bien, para tener un niño o una niña, un chico y una chica deben estar…MUY JUNTOS, pero muy, muy, muy juntos ¿OK?-la explicación de sakuno le pareció suficiente a Sharon, quien se quedo muy pensativa unos minutos y en eso yo aproveche para beber un sorbo de te.

-si un chico y una chica, para tener un bebe, tienen que estar MUY cerca el uno del otro…esto significa que…-sonrío-¡quiero que se llame igual que yo!

Las dos jovencitas y el capitán del décimo escuadrón quedaron en un tipo de shock del cual, la primera en salir fue sakuno.

-¿Quién quieres que se llame como tu, Sharon?-interrogo sakuno

-bueno, si para tener un bebe, una pareja, tienen que estar bien juntitos, yo pille a karin y a toshiro teniendo bebes.-luego sonrío tiernamente.

sakuno se puso roja como tomate al igual que yo he hitsugaya.

-¡Y POR ESO QUIERO QUE SE LLAME SHARON!, porque fui yo quien estuvo ahí durante el proceso-entonces el único sorbo de te que tenia en la boca lo trague y luego le dije a Sharon de una forma suave que yo no estaba embarazada y que sus preguntas molestaban a toshiro y a mi.

Sharon no dijo mas y se retiro de la mesa no sin antes hacer una reverencia y dar las gracias por explicarle, aunque sea vagamente sus dudas.

Luego de esto, toshiro se levanto y se despidió de sakuno y yo le acompañe hasta la puerta .allí, lo beso tiernamente y el me tomo de la cintura, luego acerco su boca a mi oído y dijo: - linda extraterrestre que vas a tener por hermanita, que duermas bien-luego río y se fue.

Desprez, entre a la casa y sakuno me acorralo.

-si vas a hacerlo con "el", en esta casa, recuerda que hay una menor de edad-dijo enojada y en un susurro al mismo tiempo.

-yo no "ISE" nada y me caí sobre el, Sharon vio eso, no lo que tu piensas- luego me despedí y me fui a mi cuarto, después me cambie de ropa y me dormí temprano, puesto que mañana seria un día muy largo.

Fin del capitulo 15

Bueno espero que les haya agradado, y doy a notar que la idea de este capitulo no fue mía, pero la persona que me la dio me pidió que no diera su nombre pero bueno, igualmente gracias a la "personita" y a todos ustedes por leer.


	16. me encanta acerte sonrojar

_**El capitan y la nueva shinigami**_

_**Capitulo 16**_: me encanta acerté sonrojar

A la mañana siguiente no me desperté de la mejor manera posible, digamos que Sharon tiene múltiplex funciones, entre ellas "despertador infalible".

_-¡KARIN, LEVANTATE YA AMANECIO! –_me grito en el oído, y yo que dormía tan placidamente. Después de tremendo grito se dispuso a saltar al rededor de mi cuarto cantando una hermosa canción.

_Tengo aquí bajo el vestido bien escondiditos tus besos malditos_

_mariposas que al alba de regreso a casa se venían conmigo_

_yo tengo aquí bajo la cama cada madrugada que la deshicimos_

_tengo tantas cosas y ninguna esta en su sitio._

_Tengo aquí dentro de un vaso la primera ola de aquella mañana_

_tengo en uno de mis rizos el ritmo del tango que siempre bailabas_

_yo tengo escrito en un suspiro aquellas palabras que nunca dijimos_

_tengo tantas cosas y ninguna esta en su sitio_

_Después de ti entendí, que el tiempo no hace amigos_

_que cortó fue al amor y que largo el olvido._

Canta muy bien, eso había que admitirlo.

_Seré tu luz, seré un disfraz, una farola que se encienda al pasar,_

_cualquier mariposa, la estrella polar que viene sola y que solita se va_

_seré el sabor de un beso en el mar,_

_un viejo proverbio sobre como olvidar,_

_Seré inmortal por que vivo en tu destino._

_Tengo aquí bajo mi almohada tu fotografía frente a santa clara_

_dice mas que mil palabras y yo le contesto que también te amaba_

_yo tengo abierta la ventana por que así se escapa el tiempo sin verte_

_tengo tantas cosas, tengo todas en mi mente._

_Después de ti entendí, que el tiempo no hace amigos_

_que cortó fue el amor, y que largo el olvido._

_Seré tu luz, seré un disfraz, una farola que se encienda al pasar,_

_cualquier mariposa, la estrella polar que viene sola y que solita se va_

_seré el sabor de un beso en el mar,_

_un viejo proverbio sobre como olvidar,_

_Seré inmortal._

_Seré ese lunar que adorne tu piel, una paloma cerca de donde estés_

_un golpe de suerte, el café de las tres, alguna mirada que te haga enloquecer_

_seré la voz que avise en el tren, un presentimiento de que todo ira bien,_

_Seré inmortal por que vivo en tu destino._

La verdad, me agrada oírla cantar, pero quede un poco aturdida debido a su grito anterior. Al terminar su linda canción me miro sonriente y dijo – te levanto temprano porque te toca preparar el desayuno, ayer la cena la hizo sakuno ¿recuerdas?-luego se fue tarareando el final de la canción. Yo me había olvidado completamente de que me tocaba hacer el desayuno, me levante y me dirigí tranquilamente hasta la cocina, allí empecé mi labor, no podía creer que la pequeña Sharon me allá levantado junto con el alba, ¿ a que hora se levantaba esa niña?, sakuno sigue dormidita y ella se fue a acostar otra vez.

Cuando termine, encontré a Sharon terminando de poner la mesa, ella me sonrío como solo ella sabe hacerlo y me dijo con sumo cariño - si yo la pongo, tendrás tiempo extra para alistarte- luego siguió con su trabajo y yo quede sorprendida con su actitud, para nada infantil.

Entre a mi habitación y me quite la ropa que tenia puesta por el uniforme de la academia, como entre tardísimo a la escuela y ya tenia avanzados conocimientos que adquirí de mi hermano, y bastante practica, yo no entre en el primer año, yo directamente fui al ultimo, al año en que se ponía todo a practica y pruebas. Por lo que solo me queda una semana del curso, pero también tiene sus desventajas, en el mundo humano deje la escuela para estudiar en casa, supuestamente, y a pesar de que no planeo volver al mundo humano, debo estudiar y rendir también los exámenes a fin de mes, es molesto, pero bastante conveniente, puesto que si me concentro, aprendo rápido.

Tome las cosas que iba a necesitar pero antes de salir de mi cuarto recordé las inapropiadas preguntas de Sharon anoche, corrí con rapidez a mi salita y puse en los estantes altos los libro que me podían causar futuras situaciones penosas y en los estantes bajos,, puse algunos mangas y cuadernos de notas.

-mejor prevenir que enfermar-pensé yo, luego de hacer lo que deseaba, fui a la mesa y me encontré a sakuno cambiada y lista y a Sharon aun en pijama, pero ya sentada a la mesa.

Me senté y comencé a comer tranquilamente, mis compañeras me imitaron, pero como parecía ser costumbre Sharon empezó una conversación.

-¿Quién es yuzu?-pregunto mientras me miraba con ternura.

-es mi hermana-respondí con la cabeza baja.-¿pero, de donde la conoces?-le pregunte a la niña.

-anoche a la madrugada, me levante para ir al baño, pero no podía abrir la puerta del mío, así que decidí ir al tuyo porque sakuno estaba en el de ella, cuando entre a tu cuarto tu estabas bien dormidita, pero igual me acerque a ti a verte dormir, y susurrabas algo así _"yuzu…",_ por eso quiero saber quien es-contesto

-a, es que yo la…-me interrumpió sakuno

-¿la extrañas?-y me sonrió, como odio cuando hacen eso, es imposible enojarme con alguna de ellas…o siguiera mentirles.

-si-repondi y volvi a comer un poco mas.

Me parecia que Sharon queria saber mas que eso, pero no pregunto nada al respecto y sinceramente se lo agradezco, no quiero hablar de ello, jamas pense que dependeria tanto de ella, o de su voz… ¿ella me extrañara a mi tambien?.

-¿te sientes bien?-me pregunto Sharon mientras ponia su manito en mi frente para tomarme la temperatura,-no pareces estarlo-siguio ella.

-ranquila pequeña, es que tengo un poco de sueño, nada mas.-me miro incredula a mis palabras, pero aun asi no insistio. Solo se para de la mesa, me miro cn unos ojos tristes que harin llorar de pena a cualquiera y dijo –si no me quieres contar esta bien, pero tu hermana no esta aquí para cuidarte, debes hacerlo tu mismita.- luego sonrio con tristesa y se fue a su cuarto.

-no le hagas caso, simpre hace teatro para que le cuentes- dijo sakuno mientras levantaba la rio y me dijo.- sabe actuar muy bien, no se donde aprendio pero bueno, no caigas en sus trucos, es mas lista de lo que parece.-luego agarro sus cosas , se dirigio conmigo a la puerta para ir a la academia pero cuando estaba por salir llamo a Sharon.

La nenita acudio imediatamente a su llamado y ya estaba cambiada, llebaba puesto un hermoso kimono azul cielo con flores de cerezo pintadas y en su corto cabello rubio llebaba un lazo rosado que la hacia ver realmente preciosa.

-sharon, dentro de un rato llegara akila, no hagas travesuras en lo que llega, ahora dime las reglas.-

*come bien, luego del almuerzo recién el postre

*cepillate los dientes antes de dormir siesta

*dale de comer a las mascotas

*si vas a dormir siesta asegúrate de dejar todo cerrado

*no le habrás la puerta a nadie

*no hables con extraños

*llámame si hay alguna emergencia verdadera-

-respondio la rubiecita.

-bien, pero como ahora somos mas personas, habra mas reglas…-

*no tocaras las cosas que no sean tuyas.

*no estraras al cuarto ni al baño ni a la salita de el cuarto de karin

.*no comentaras que ella vive aquí

*no permitiras que nadie rompa las reglas anteriores

¿Ok?, entendiste todo Sharon.-

-sip-respondio la niña

-repite-

*como bien, luego del almuerzo recién como el postre

*me cepillo los dientes antes de dormir siesta

*le doy de comer a las mascotitas

*antes de dormir siesta, me fijo si todo esta bien cerrado

*no le abro la puerta a nadie

*no hablo con nadie que no conozca

*te llamo si pasa algo raro

*no toco nada que sea tuyo o de karin

*no entro al cuarto ni a su baño ni a su salita

*no digo que vivo con karin

*no dejo que nadie haga las cosas que no están permitidas…

Creo que esas eran todas.-respondió sonriente,-pero mejor las anoto- luego saco de su cuarto un lápiz y un cuaderno y anoto todas las reglas, luego las puso en la puerta.

-bien, ya esta, adiós chicas, vuelvan pronto.-nos dijo la rubia.

Luego de eso nos fuimos, pero yo no estaba del todo tranquila, algo iba a pasar y no iba a ser nada bueno, pero por ahora me concentraría en la escuela, al fin y al cabo solo me queda una semana.

---------------------------- volviendo con Sharon-------------------------------------

-Ahora que mis hermanas se fueron y aprovechando que akila aun no llega no se que hacer, ya leí todos mis libros y no puedo tocar nada que no sea mío, ¿que are para pasar la tarde?-pensaba Sharon mientras esperaba a su niñera, akila.

Pero la niña ya llevaba mas de media hora sentada en el recibidor esperando a su niñera, pero ella no llegaba, y su cuidadora rara vez se retrasaba y si lo hacia eran con suerte unos 3 o 4 minutos. Entonces se preocupo, decidió llamar a su casa.

-¡buenos días!¿esta akila?-pregunto la niña

-no querida, akila esta enferma, ¿no te avisaron?-pregunto la otra voz

-no, gracias y que tenga usted un muy buen día.-respondió y luego colgó el teléfono.

Luego de aquello la nenita recordó una de las reglas "llamarla si es una emergencia", pero, ¿esto es una verdadera emergencia?, la ultima vez que llamo a su hermana por una "urgencia" pero esta se enojo diciendo que eso no era una emergencia.

-Mm..., mejor no-dijo para si misma

La nena estaba realmente aburrida, sus libros ya los había leído, ya se había artado de dibujar y pintar, tenia la boca seca de tanto cantar y se le había acabado las ideas sobre como pasar el día

Su casa era enorme, sus padres eran muy adinerados y les habían dejado una gran fortuna por detrás, la pequeña no conocía ni la mitad de su propia casa.

Cansada de no hacer nada, se decidió por "explorar" su propia casa. Estaba en el recibidor y encontró una puerta que estaba detrás de un librero, a duras penas lo movió lo suficiente como para entra en la puerta, y se adentro al lugar, llevaba una linterna y el celular, por si las cosas le salían mal.

La continuación de la puerta era un largo pasillo que tenia montones de puertas, que de seguro conducirían a algún lada para jugar.

A la rubia le llamo la atención una puerta que tenia inscripto algo, la chiquilla se acerco con cautela y leyó lo que decía: "Yukari" , la pequeña quedo en shock por ese nombre, era el nombre de su madre.

La niña, entro en el lugar para encontrarse con una hermosa habitación. Tenia un mueble con un espejo, un tocador con cosas de mujeres, desde peines, lazos, trabas, peinetas, cintas y otras cosas, había un cajón lleno de maquillaje, una bella cama con u cubrecama de seda y diseños florales impecables, mesitas de luz, un escritorio y…un guardarropas.

Lo abrió y encontró cosas hermosas, eran kimonos, kimonos de su madre, había visto fotos con ellos puestos, pero nunca los había visto y mucho menos tocado. Abrió las puertas de par en par y se metió dentro con suavidad empezó a recorrer con la yema de sus dedos los vestidos y a maravillarse de que el perfume aun estuviera allí.

Después de un rato salio de allí y sin tocar nada mas salio de la habitación

La pequeña se paso el dia jugando con cosas que encontraba por allí, encontró muñecas que fueron de su hermana cuando era una niña, fotos, peluches, y muchos libros, cuando llego el mediodía no fue a comer, le importaba mas seguir con su lectura, paso tiempo y mas tiempo, pero Sharon no quería dejar el lugar, entonces le vino a la mente.

-¡¿como salgo de aquí?!-estaba muy confundida, no tenia idea de cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar y el teléfono se le había quedado sin batería.

Paso el tiempo y a la niña le dolía el estomago de hambre y tenia sed, no estaba aburrida pero si aterrorizada, se había alejado demasiado de aquel pasillo por donde entro, y no sabia como regresar. solo le quedaba esperar a que su hermana volviese y la buscase.

------------------------------------con karin y sakuno-----------------------------------

-Sharon, ya llegamos-grito sakuno, pero Sharon no fue a su encuentro, eso era raro de ella.

-Sharon-esta vez grito mucho más fuerte

Sakuno se desespero, pues eso era muy raro de su hermana, ella era llamada y acudía, pero no, esta vez no fue así.

Sakuno y karin recorrieron lo que Sharon conocía de la casa y no la encontraron.

Sakuno corrió al teléfono de su cuarto y llamo a akila

-hola, akila ¿Dónde esta Sharon?-la voz le contesto que no había ido hoy a su casa y que Sharon llamo esa mañana temprano y que no tenia idea de donde podía estar. Luego sakuno cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar.

karin estaba a su lado tratando de consolarla, peor entendía su situación, sakuno esperaba lo peor, siendo tan adineradas, la pudieron secuestrar por un rescate o algo así.

-tranquila, quizás este por ahí, esta casa parece inmensa desde afuera y…-sakuno reacciono de la nada

-ella no conoce el resto de la casa-dice mientras corre el librero y deja al descubierto una puerta entreabierta.-por aquí-luego se adentro y yo la seguí.

Sakuno entraba desesperada a cada puerta que encontraba y yo, la imitaba, pero no me separaba de ella, no quería perderme, ya mucho teníamos con una.

Ya habíamos pasado más de media hora buscándola cuando sakuno nuevamente desesperada se dejo caer en un rincón y comenzó a llorar.

Entonces, yo no sabia que hacer, solo se me ocurrió ¡gritar! Nunca la habíamos llamado mientras la buscábamos.

_**-¡S H A R O N! , ¿DONDE ESTAS?-**___ grite yo a todo pulmón.

-aquí estoy karin- se escucho a lo lejos.

Ante esto sakuno se paro rápidamente y empezó a seguir la voz que desesperadamente la llamaba.

-¡por aquí!-volvió a gritar.- ¡sakuno!-en este ultimo llamado, la nenita había roto en llanto.

En medio de sus lagrimas fue encontrada por su hermana, que no la reto ni regaño, solo la abrazo, no le pregunto porque entro allí, ni porque no la había llamado. solo se quedo allí casi inmóvil abrazándola y acariciándole apenas en corto cabello de la rubia.

Luego de unos momentos sakuno se levanto y aun con lágrimas corriendo desenfrenadamente por sus delicadas facciones se limito a sonreírle con una mezcla de tristeza y cariño, era raro pero parecía que a Sharon le gustaba.

-me tenia preocupada, si akila no venia debiste llamarme, menuda tontería dejarte sola aquí.-luego la tomo cariñosamente de la mano y empezaba a volver a la parte conocida de la casa, mientras nos explicaba como salir y como guiarnos en aquel entrevero de pasillos y puertas en que consistía la parte "nueva" de la casa.

Parecía que sakuno no iba a reprocharle nada, Sharon estaba feliz de haber sido rescatada y su curiosidad había sido saciada, o por ahora.

Luego Sharon me miro y dijo-encontré un cuarto lleno de muñecas y ositos de felpa, es muy linda, esta pintada de rosa pastel y parece de princesa.-pero para al detenerse sakuno de la nada.

-_mi antigua alcoba_-susurro.

Sharon solo la miro con esos ojitos irresistibles, estoy empezando a pensar que son de familia…

-supongo que-suspiro.-puedo dejarte estar en el resto de la casa, pero no entraras a las alcobas que te indique-luego le sonrío…

Así fue como recuperamos a la linda Sharon que por ahora había sido complacida.

Bueno, Sharon y sakuno se pasaban la tarde acomodando cosas, pero no me dejaron que las ayudase, porque no deseaban causarme molestias.

Y bien, yo al final accedí y me fui a recorrer el lugar.

---------------------- karin-------------------

La zona donde viva actualmente no estaba nada lejos de la de toshiro, o mejro dicho, relativamente cerca.

Camine unos minutos y quede frente a su casa y decidí entrar, toque la puerta no me contestaron, entonces yo la abrí, me adentre allí y encontré una casa bastante limpia_-¿y dicen que los hombres que viven solos son desordenados?- _

Luego seguí recorriendo la casa de el. Tenía su aroma impregnado en toda el lugar, cada habitación que recorría era así.

Pero llego a la ultima y pensó en todas la que había recorrido, solo le faltaba una, la alcoba de el.

Lentamente bario la puerta y al mirar, se encontró con el.

Toshiro parecía dormir tranquilamente.-¿_quien era yo para despertarlo_?-pensé y luego me auto respondí- _su novia, que no le ve hace días.- _pero al final me dio pena despertarlo así que sigilosamente me acerque a el luego me senté y puse su cabeza sobre mis piernas.

Mi acción pareció no molestarlo, y a mi me gustaba verlo dormir .no pude resistirme a la tentación y empecé a acariciar con suavidad sus blancos cabellos.

No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo estuve de esa forma, solo se que anochecía y yo seguía ahí, y la verdad, no me importo demasiado. Aunque no podía ver esos ojos verde esmeralda, me gustaba tenerlo de esa forma, no quería irme, así que me contuve a mirar el reloj.

Pero, lo que me sorprendió, no fue la hora, fue que tenía muchísima hambre.

Cuando estaba por levantarme, algo me sorprendió aun mas- _no te vallas, sigue_ -era toshiro. No sabía desde cuando estaba levantado, ni cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

El abrió sus ojos aun recostado sobre mi, luego me dio una de esas raras sonrisas que me hacían temblar interiormente. No me opuse a su pedido y volví a mi antigua posición, y el a la suya.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?- pregunte con suavidad

-nunca lo estuve, solo me gustaba lo que me hacías-respondió

-que te acaricie el pelo-dije yo

-si…supongo que si-me contesto abriendo sus ojos

Ya me daba igual que tuviera hambre, porque ahora si podía observar a detalle sus perfectos ojos.

-falta poco para navidad-dije yo mas para mi misma que para el.

-si, ¿Qué quieres para navidad?-me pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante que no me molesto, ya me estaba acostumbrando a ellas.

-Mm, no necesito nada, ¿y tu? – pregunté

-yo ya tengo todo lo que necesito y lo que quiero lo tengo a medias-me respondió

-para que pregunte-dije yo en vos alta mientras el me miraba.

Ya llevaba largo rato mirándome de esa forma, y no me molestaba demasiado, pero me sentía incomoda, nunca antes me molesto que la gente me mirase, pero el lo hacia de una forma extraña para mi, que me encantaba y al mismo tiempo me incomodaba.

-deja de mirarme…así-dije yo

-¿"así" como?-respondió

-no se, solo se que me molesta, y ya tienes un tiempito mirándome de esa forma.-conteste.

-no quiero, me gusta mirarte.-dijo el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

-que te propones con mirarme tanto-repuse

-nada en especial, me gusta como te ves sonrojada, solo eso.-me respondió el

Yo no me había dado cuenta de que esta sonrojada.

-¿te gusta verme sonrojada?-dije yo riendo

-si, y me gusta aun mas acerté sonrojar-dijo levantándose y acercándoseme demaciado para mi gusta y mirandome fijamente.

-lo ves, es divertido-me dijo y yo me toque las mejillas sonrojadas.

-pervertido-dije yo

-¿Por qué, solo porque te hago sonrojar y me agrada verte así?-me miro detenidamente mientras salía de la pieza.

_Nota mental para mí: no dejar que toshiro me haga sonrojar._

Fin del capitulo 16

Bueno, la verdad no me salio del todo bien pero las musas hoy no me acompañaban.

Gracias por leer y espero ansiosa sus comentarios

Adiós, suerte y felices fiestas.


	17. cremita, crema, rosita, rosa y rojo

El capitán y la nueva shinigami

**Capitulo 17:** crema, cremita, rosita, rosado y … rojo

Desde que toshiro me dijo que le gustaba como me veía sonrojada, solo ha tratado de hacerme sonrojar una y otra vez, ¡y valla que encontró diversas formas de hacerlo!

Para que me entiendan mejor, les Hare una lista de que hizo para lógralo.

1)-

Estaba yo en mi casa, sakuno y Sharon estaban en la otra punta de la casa buscando dios sabrá que y me pidieron que me quedara allí, para que nadie entrara a la casa.

Como yo no tenía gana alguna de escuchar a Sharon canturrear saltar corre, jugar y eso, no dude en aceptar la propuesta. _//grave error//_

Yo estaba de espalda a la puerta de entrada tomando te de menta, no era muy dulce, pero ya que daba.

Sigilosamente alguien se acercaba a mi desde atrás, pero yo me di cuenta, cuando me gire sobre mi hombro para ver de quien demonios se trataba, me encontré a ningún centímetro de la cara de toshiro.

Cuando me separe de el, tenia sobre mi _esa_ mirada que me inquietaba, pero la ignore aunque _esa_ mirada me seguía sin disimularlo para nada.

Cuando me arte, le estaba por reprochar que ya le había dicho que no me gustaba que me mirase así, pero no pude, esta vez, ni me entere de que estaba atrás mío, yo aun no me había volteado, esta vez no me beso los labios, se apodero de mi cuello y de una parte de mi hombro, y yo no me podía mover gracias a sus brazos que me rodeaban con fuerza pero sin dañarme.

Luego de eso me soltó y me invito a salir, yo no estaba sonrosada, esta como quien recién sale del infierno, pero acepte de todas formas. ¿Quién en su sano juicio rechazaría sushi?.

2)-

Había salido a hacer las compras para la noche, puesto que Sharon hizo de ayudante en la cocina y solo digamos que no tiene vocación de chef, y sakuno le prohibió acercarse a los cuchillos jeje.

Hubo algo así como un apagón y yo estaba en medio de la nada, sola y enzima con un montón de plata enzima, descontando claro que tenia las cosas para nuestra segunda cena.

Sentí como unas manos me tocaban las mejillas y luego me susurro.-no deberías estar aquí tan tarde- y yo reconocí la voz de mi hermosísimo hermanito.

Luego me tomo por lo hombros y me guío en medio de la oscuridad hasta mi actual hogar, o por expresarlo mejor hasta la reja de la casa, dejándome tremendo descampado por seguir hasta el lugar, serian como unos 19 o 20 metros desde la reja.

Ichigo se fue y yo empecé a caminar, a los 3 metros de la reja aproximadamente, sentí como unos brazos me tomaban de la cintura, y se me caían las bolsas al suelos, luego reconocí la voz ronca sensual de toshiro diciéndome algo que no puede entender, cuando estaba el acogiendo las cosas que se me habían caído, encontró un paquete de papas fritas, luego me miro con cara "de donde sacaste esto" y yo solo me reí, el paquete estaba a medio abrir y yo lo termine de abrir el acceso a la comida, luego me dispuse a poner una de ellas en mi boca, pero solo mordí la mitad dejando la otra a la vista.

Toshiro aprovecho la situación y me beso al mismo tiempo que me robaba el resto de la papa que estaba el mis labios.

No puedo decir que mis mejillas no se tornaron rojas, solo les diré que Sharon no paro de decir "¡_quiero que se llame Sharon_!" toda la cena. ¡Malditos sean los libros de biología!

3)-

Yo fui a la academia como siempre, ya me quedan dos días de clases, estaba con sakuno en el receso de 20 minutos, pero a ella se le dio por ir a comprar algo para beber y me dejo esperándola bajo la sombra de un árbol en la parte más lejana del campo de la academia SOLA.

A lo lejos vi un "pequeño" grupo de chicas alrededor de algo o alguien que no pude distinguir.

Me acerque por "pura y mera curiosidad", y vi que era toshiro que estaba bastante ocupado con una mariposa del infierno y por lo visto no le molesto que hubiese tantas mujeres al rededor de el.

Tosí un poco para llamar la atención y me dejasen pasar, pero eso fue lo ultimo que las muchachas hicieron, yo no tenia ganas de aceptar que me tratasen así, por eso eleve mi riatsu hasta que todas comenzaron a marearse y a dejarme pasar, y mi novio me miro con reproche y yo en mi defensa exclame –no me dejaban pasar-y el siguió mirándome, se acerco a mi y en medio de esa multitud, no exagero, me beso APACIONADAMENTE, ni cuando estábamos solos me había besado así, y el no era de las demostraciones publicas de afecto, y eso era lo mas publico que podía haber.

Cuando se separo de mi, todas las chicas estaban en shock, y yo también, pero nadie lo noto, toshiro me tomo de la mano y fuimos al mismo árbol que hace unos momentos, creo que me gane el odio de casi toda la escuela.

4)

Es rara la vez que salgo de casa a dar un paseo, y eso que en casa tengo a una hiperactiva Sharon gracias a que se me ocurrió darle un chocolate, ¡benditas sean mis ideas!

Estaba sentada en un parque cerca de mi casa, era relajante, los niños jugabas, los pájaros cantan, Ichigo esta besando a rukia… ¡¿ICHIGO BESANDO A RUKIA?!...mejor no pregunto.

Al ver la imagen de mi hermano y rukia decidí irme sin que lo notase, no creo que lo hicieran de todas formas ¬¬

Pronto me encontré en un lago y estaba totalmente desolado, pues era otoño allí, pero para mi gusto, hacia bastante calor, por lo que me doble en kimono hasta las rosillas he introduje mis pies en el lago…el agua estaba tibia gracias al sol que se asomaba.

Yo cerré mis ojos y quise hacer mi cabeza hacia atrás pero algo me impidió concretar mi deseo, era toshiro que estaba detrás de mi, el me miro como quien vigila algún objeto preciado y se acerco a mi, yo que estaba parada en la parte baja del lago y el agua me llegaba un poco mas bajó de las rodillas, me tropecé con una piedra oculta entre la tierra y me hubiese caído si no fuera por que toshiro respondió rápidamente y me abrazo, pero esto no pudo evitar nuestra caída, la gravedad es mas fuerte, nos caímos los dos y el no me soltó, estábamos bajo del agua abrazados y besándonos, bueno, digamos que mi kimono era un tanto pegadito al cuerpo, pero el agua no me ayudo demasiado.

A mi se me estaba acabando el aire, y mi novio noto aquello, salimos al aire, pero el no me soltó, me abrazo aun mas fuerte y yo no me podía ni mover, yo ya estaba con mis mejillas enrojecidas, pero cuando note que sus ojos bajaron un poco mas, y mi vestimenta mostraba mas de la cuenta, me puse tan roja como la sangre misma y le susurre al oído – pervertido- luego Salí del lago y juntos nos quedamos sentados junto al paisaje hasta que nuestra ropa se seco, pero el solo reía al verme sonrosada, ¡yo solo me quería matar, pero antes lo mataba a el!, pero me resistí al deseo.

Cada vez que el me hacia sonrojar se pasaba un poco mas que la vez anterior.

Lo pero es que, según me contaron, la mitad de la escuela dice que el solo lo hace para divertirse, la otra mitad dice que solo le gusta verme de esa forma y que no tiene derecho a opinar.

Ya sabrán ustedes de que lado estoy yo.

Le conté a sakuno cuando Sharon se fue a casa de akila a jugar lo que toshiro hacia solo para hacerme sonrojar.

Ella al principio se río un poco por sus "extrañas" formas de hacerme sonrojar y que yo era perfectamente confundible con un adorno de navidad puesto que mi piel es blanca y cuando se me sube la vergüenza, perezco súper linda.

Yo le dije que no me molestaba que toshiro me hiciera sonrojar, si no que me daba pena las formas en que lo hacia y cada vez eran mas penosas para mi, pero no parecían serlo nada para el.

Ella se quedo un momento pensativa y se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, yo ya me estaba mareando y ella lo hacia cada vez mas rápido y susurraba para ella algo que mi oído no alcanzo a descifrar y que me estaba desesperando.

Al final le termine preguntando que tanto susurraba y ella se seno con un aire tranquilo y apacible luego me miro y me sonrió y dijo:

-cremita, cuando estábamos en la otra parte de la casa y te beso el cuello y el hombro, crema lo de las papas, rosita lo que paso en la academia, rosado lo que te paso en el lago y como te miro, solo te queda el rojo…-luego se río y yo me quede sin entender le hice un gesto y se explico.

-el crema es el mas claro de la gama del rojo , el color de la pasión, y el rojo el mas… "fuerte", solo te falta este color… y puedes interpretar el color de la pasión como lo que representa- yo me puse del color antes mencionado.

-sakuno, ¡pero que cosas dices!- luego me reí y me fui a mi habitación ya dispuesta a entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo.

Una vez en el futon me puse a pensar antes de dormirme- _solo me falta…el rojo…-_y me dormí.

----------------------------------------- fin-------------------------------------------------

Gracias por leer.

Me dicen que les pareció mi fic ¿OK?

Nos veremos luego.

Por favor, si es posible firmarían este metroflog.

W w w . m e t r o f l o g . c o m / m e _ e n c a n t a _ e l _ a n i m e

Chau felices fiesta y prospero año nuevo


	18. fiesta de navidad

**El capitán y la nueva shinigami**

**Capitulo final**: fiesta de navidad.

Será hace como una semana que yo y sakuno somos oficialmente shingamis, a mi me hicieron propuestas en el 5º, 10º, 11º, mientras que ha sakuno le ofrecieron un puesto en casi todos los escuadrones ya que ella fue la mas sobresaliente del año, cosa que ami no me extraño para nada.

Al final termine entrando en el 10º escuadrón tal y como había acordado antes de conocer el sereitei, pero mi hermano no estuvo conforme con mi decisión y trato de persuadirme de que entrara en su escuadrón, pero sus innumerables esfuerzos fueron en vano, sakuno termino en el 4º escuadrón, eso ya lo tenia planeado, ella se negaba totalmente a pelear, así que desvío su poder en la curación.

Lugo de pelear un poco quede como primera al mando, matsumoto quiso pelear conmigo amigablemente, pero yo no tenia intención alguna de pelear con ella, pus le había dado un gran cariño y paso a ser mas una madre que una amiga, aunque algunas veces me desespere.

Faltaba ya solo una semana para que llegase la navidad, para esta fecha tan esperada acordamos vernos en la casa de Yoshiro aunque este se negó rotundamente yo, matsumoto y hinamori terminamos por convencerlo, pero como era de esperarse, hicimos un trato, matsumoto decoraba, hinamori cocinaba, y yo limpiaba luego toso, el solo pondría el lugar de la fiesta, yo no quede muy conforme con el trato, pero bueno, ya que daba, sakuno y Sharon no podrían ir puesto que pasarían las fiesta en casa de sus tíos como les era costumbre.

La tarde del 22 de Diciembre sakuno estaba despidiéndose de mi junto con Sharon puesto que estaban por partir a casa de los padre de tsuki y me había dejándome cargo de todo, también me dieron un hermoso kimono como obsequio adelantado de navidad ya que no estarían para ese día conmigo, yo les agradecí y les entregue sus regalos, a Sharon le había comprado 3 libro bastante buenos para que leyese si se aburría y a sakuno le regale una yukata color miel con mariposas de diferentes tonos, ella quedo encantada con el regalo y luego partieron no sin antes abrazarme hasta casi asfixiarme.

Más tarde me reuní con hinamori matsumoto y rukia para ir a comprar los obsequios.

Después de varias horas todas estábamos cargadas de regalos de diferentes tipos y colores, todas envueltas en diferentes y creativas cajas que a la vista resultaban muy lindas.

La mas cargada era matsumoto, luego yo, de ahí rukia y luego hinamori, ella se había encarado de los detalles que eran importares y que la gente siempre nota.

Como todas estábamos realmente agotadas por haber caminado tanto para conseguir específicamente lo que deseábamos comprar para las personas en que habíamos pensado.

Pero estábamos aun mas cansadas porque a matsumoto se le olvido comprar lo mas importante y enzima ya casi anochecía, se había olvidado de comprar la decoración para navidad, no se si se me pego de toshiro pero cuando escuche de lo que se había olvidado di el peculiar grito de toshiro pero con mi voz – MATSUMOTO- la rubia se estremecía al notar mi reacción y nos dejo a nosotras tres – rukia, hinamori y yo- en un bar cercano con las compras mientras ella corría a comprar los adornos.

Esperamos unos 20 minutos en lo que volvía matsumoto y luego nos fuimos cada una a su casa, yo le di a matsumoto la dirección de la casa que debía decorar al día siguiente.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, au tenia que preparar la cena y tenia un hambre que mataba, todo por andar de aquí para allá con rukia comprando obsequios, íbamos de un lado a otro y de una punta a otra, para comprar todo en orden aunque el primer y el último obsequio se encontrasen en la misma tienda.

Note algo raro desde la reja, sakuno no estaba y Sharon se había ido con ella, entonces… ¿Por qué demonios había un olor a comida?, me acerque a la cas y abrí la puerta, demonios, me había olvidado de cerrarla.

Cuando divise una cena ya hecha sobre la mesa se me hizo agua la boca, entonces mire alrededor y encontré la hermosa silueta de toshiro apoyada en la pared, parecía estar pensado en algo, entonces me acerque a el procurando no hacer ningún ruido, me acerque a su oído y susurre- ya volví, ¿me esperabas?-y el solo abrió los ojos me sonrío

Luego nos sentamos y cenamos mientras conversábamos, yo le conté lo que hice en el transcurso del día y el solo río por lo del grito.

-se me pego de ti-dije yo entre risas por mi inconciente acción.

Después de la cena yo recogí los platos y los lave, estaba bastante cansada, pero no lo aparentaba, yo me senté junto con toshiro en la sala principal y le ofrecí te, el cual acepto.

-adivino-dijo nantes de tomarlo- de jazmín-luego inhalo el perfume del te y sorbió un pocote el, luego sonrío arrogantemente.

-si sabes que es mi favorito, no deberías tratar de adivinar-dije yo al ver que me concia bastante bien.

Luego del te y algún que otro comentario toshiro se fue de casa y yo le agradecí la cena, luego vi como su silueta desaparecía entre el jardín de la casa.

Me acosté temprano esa noche, sentía que mi cuerpo no resistiría un minuto mas, ahora entendía el dicho "comprar hasta morir".

La mañana del 23 de Diciembre, matsumoto apareció en mi casa preguntándome donde quedaba la casa de toshiro, parecía que se le había olvidado donde tenia que ir, no pude evitar reírme ante esa situación y le indique que pasara y tomara asiento, yo me cambiaria e iríamos a casa de Yoshiro y yo la ayudaría aunque fuera un poco a decorar, la casa de su capitán era bastante grande.

Llevaba puesto un kimono bastante lindo, y cargue el kimono que me había regalado sakuno junto a algunas otras cosas en un bolso pues presentía que no iba a tener tiempo para volver y cambiarme para la fiesta.

Cuando llegamos toshiro ya nos estaba esperando y matsumoto apenas lo vio salto sobre el con su usual – ¡taicho! – abrazándolo mientras este le decía que lo soltara de una buena vez.

Yo ya me había acostumbrado un poco a aquellas escenas, en un principio ella se reía abiertamente cuando matsumoto casi asfixiaba a su novio y este solo le pedía que lo soltase, pero ahora solo esbozaba una delicada y suave sonrisa.

Yo y matsumoto comenzamos la tarea de decorar el lugar, matsumoto se encargaba de poner decorados en el centro de la puerta, y yo colocaba los muerdagos, ella pareció no darse cuenta de que yo estaba sobre una escalera para poder colocar los adornos cómodamente, ella se levanto y eso causo que la escalera se tambaleara y yo cayese de ella, yo había cerrado los ojos y me prepare para el impacto del suelo duro, pero no lo sentí.

Lentamente abrí los ojos para ver en que cosa suave había aterrizado. Toshiro yacía bajo de mi puesto que mi caída fue amortiguada por su pecho, me sentí muy avergonzada y rápidamente me levante y me disculpe, pero luego le clave una mirada de muerte a matsumoto, ¿Cuántas malditas veces me tenia que caer enzima de el?

Cuando terminamos matsumoto se fue y yo me senté en un cojín cercano, pero mi descanso fue casi nulo, porque hinamori llego temprano y tenia que preparar la comida y éramos bastantes, como me sentí mal dejándole todo ese trabajo a ella la ayude en todo lo que pude, no soy tan mala cocinera y conozco una gran variedad de recetas.

Estuvimos el resto de la tarde preparando la comida y faltaba una hora para que la fiesta diera inicio, no me quedaba tiempo para volver a casa bañarme, cambiarme, peinarme y volver, lo único que se me ocurrió fue…

-oye hitsu…-dije yo un tanto apenada, el levanto su mirada como adivinando lo que yo le iba a pedir, ¡maldita sea su percepción!

-¿que sucede karin?-pregunto el.

-¿me puedo bañar aquí?, es que no me queda tiempo para ir y volver, así pierdo mucho tiempo.-dije yo

-porque no-respondió el mirando hacia el jardín

Luego sonreí, tome mis cosas y me dirigí al baño, cuando entre lo primero que hice fue poner llave a la puerta, no era que desconfiase de toshiro, si no que alguien pudiera venir mientras yo estaba allí dentro y jugarnos la inocente bromita de encerrarnos en el baño.

Conocía de memoria esa broma, yo se la jugué a ichigo y a rukia, y temía que ellos me la devolviesen.

Después de un refrescante baño me cambie y arregle en el mismo baño, solo por precaución claro esta.

Cuando Salí, toshiro ya estaba bañado y listo, luego recordé que su cuarto tiene baño privado, en el fondo me alegre de ello.

No pude evitar sonreír y mirarlo detenidamente, me gustaba como lucia, y a el por como me miraba o mejor dicho, cuanto tiempo me miro, también le gustaba como lucia yo.

Las personas empezaron a llegar y todo estuvo bastante bien, el capitán de las campanillas no dejaba de retar a mi hermano a un duelo y yachiru no dejaba de saltar en su espalda, renji no soltaba el teléfono, Kira bailaba con hinamori…

Demonios- pensé yo, parecía que a toshiro no le agradaba para nada que Kira bailase con hinamori.

-APROBADO-susurre yo en forma de broma y diciéndole que hinamori ya estaba bastante crecidita para cuidarse sola, el me miro frívolamente, pero yo me hice la ofendida y termino por aceptar que yo tenia razón.

Paso el tiempo y se me hacia raro que renji no hubiese soltado el aparatito para entablar conversación o beber sake.

Me acerque desde atrás pero no alcanzad a ver mas que el nombre de la persona a quien se mandaba el mensaje "tatsuki".-hola renji, ¿Por qué no dejas el teléfono y comes algo?-le sugerí yo.

-no gracias-respondió y siguió con el aparatito.

Luego divise en un rincón a el capitán kuchiki con matsumoto hablando, o lo que en su caso es posible denominar como una "conversación".

Ok…en navidad todo puede pasar ¿no?.

Me senté después de observar los milagros de la navidad, cuando en la puerta de entrada vi a Kira y a hinamori y estaban bajo uno de los muerdagos que yo misma coloque a la mañana, toshiro me miro como adivinando lo que iba a hacer – ni lo pienses karin-me dijo.

-bien, no lo pensare, lo Hare, es navidad toshiro-le respondí y luego me pare.

-oigan ustedes dos, Kira y hinamori-los llame, luego bajo las miradas de todos los presentes señale el muerdago y dije – muerdago igual a beso-luego les guiñe un ojo y aunque muy sonrojados acataron la tradición.

Toshiro me miro mal como unos 10 minutos pero luego se le paso, no me gusta hacerlo enojar, pero ya que da, el me hacia sonrojar y yo no quería, estamos en la misma posición.

La noche transcurrió "normalmente", pero yo me lamentaba de que tenia que limpiar todo esto después y no era un pequeño desastre, a donde mirases había caos.

Mire el reloj que estaba cerca de donde me encontraba yo sentada y este anunciaba las 5:00 de la madrugada, con razón yo me sentía tan agotada, estaba levantada desde casi esa misma hora, llevaba ya casi 24 horas en pie.

Pero parecía que la hora no les interesaba a nadie mas que a mi y otros tantos, todos bailaban y bebían, yo bailaba pues tanto toshiro como ichigo me arrebataban el vaso con alguna bebida alcohólica apenas y la tomaba, yo me enfadaba pero era navidad y en estas fechas no me puedo enojar con nadie, pero por dios, tengo 15 años y no me dejan ni siquiera probar un licor, no es que me encantase tomar pero un vaso no le hace daño a nadie, además ya tenia edad para que mi sangre tenga 1% de alcohol ¿no es cierto?

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando las personas se empezaron a ir, llegaron las 6:30 y matsumoto fue obligada a dejar el lugar y a cambio le regalábamos una botella jumbo de sake.

En la casa de toshiro solo quedábamos su dueño yo mi hermano y rukia, había empezado a nevar e ichigo me había ofrecido esperarme para que me llevase a casa, pero rukia estaba adormilada en su hombro y estaba medio ebria, preferí no ser desconsiderada y decirle que no tardaría nada en limpiarlo todo y que no se preocupara, a pesar de que insistió en su idea logre convencerlo cuando tuve la mitad del trabajo hecho, pero no me di cuenta de que había comenzado la ventisca del siglo.

Cuando termine el arduo trabajo con la ayuda de toshiro, tome mis cosas pare ir a mi casa a lanzarme a los anhelados brazos de Morfeo, cuando abrí la puesta un viento helado entro a una gran velocidad de forma que yo casi pierdo el equilibrio, cuando mire afuera ya había unos dos metros de nieve acumulada en la entrada, yo me preocupe solamente de cómo habían llegado rukia e ichigo a sus respectivas casas, pero luego me di cuenta de lo que me era mas importante en ese momento, ¿Cómo diantres llegaría a mi casa?

Toshiro fue a mi lado y no pareció sorprenderse demasiado por la ventisca, solo susurro para si –demonios…- y cerro rápidamente la puerta ya que entraba el aire frío.

-¿Cómo regresare a casa ahora?-pregunte yo en voz alta, pero lo dije para mi misma.

-no podrás hasta que el sol derrita un poco la nieva, eso no será hasta mucho después del medio día-repuso el.

-entonces ¿que Hare?-le pregunte yo.

El no contesto, parecía cansado y no encontraba una solución a mi problema.

-dormiré aquí entonces-dije yo sin pensarlo.

-¿en donde?, yo solo tengo un futon-me contesto

-entonces dormiré contigo-le dije sin pensar, luego se me dio el doble sentido de lo que dije – repaso la palabra _dormir_ en esa oración- aclare medio sonrojada.

Solo diré que lo que menos _hice_ en esa oportunidad fue dormir.

Cuando paso del medio día las calles ya eran transitables, yo me fui al baño y me vestí, peine mi largo cabello negro que estaba mas que enredado y Salí ya lista para irme, cuando Salí a la habitación vi a toshiro y solo un pensamiento paso por mi mente

_-mi vida en el sereitei será muy interesante…-_

_**---------fin del fanfic-------**_

Se que esta muy corto el capitulo, en un principió era mas larga la parte de la descripción de la fiesta, pero la borré porque había lago que no me agradaba demasiado, espero que les haya gustado y espero ansiosa sus comentarios, hasta luego muchas gracias por leer.

25/12/08 (navidad)

Argentina Tucumán

"sofys"


End file.
